The Group No One Knew
by NDWBBGirl
Summary: Johanna Malfoy, Thalia Granger, and Annabeth Lovegood are an unlikely group. But what happens when they are forced to stick together to help save the world from destruction? (I'm really bad a writing summaries. Sorry about that) OC, AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this, since it is kinda my first story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the origin of some of the names

_Just_ keep_ walking_, I tell myself, _don't look at anybody, don't talk to anybody, just walk_. It was hard to keep attention away from me. Being well known for my brashness and rudeness, everyone knew the name of Johanna Malfoy. No, I'm not related to Draco Malfoy, we just happen to share the name and personality.

As I walk, I pass by the two idiots that are the bane of my existence. Thalia Granger and Annabeth Lovegood. Granger's in Hufflepuff and Lovegood's in Ravenclaw. I despise them, and they share the same feeling.

After an eternity, I find myself in the forest, with my ring of Death Eaters. We do not speak to each other. We wait for our ring leader Bellatrix Lestrange to show up. She's always terribly late, but no one ever said anything. She arrives half past midnight, with unusual company.

"Look what I found in the woods," she says in her maniac like way. "A little spy. Shall we teach her what happens to spies?" She rips off the sack covering the poor girl's head. I gasp in horror as Annabeth stares straight at me.

"Johanna," Bellatrix beckons, "come here. You need to practice you cruciatus curse, do you not?"

I slightly shake head with a 'no', and don't leave my spot in the circle.

"Fine," she says, "Go over there, and stand guard." She points north, towards Hogwarts.

I quickly do as she says, not missing a beat. She sends others on guard, not wanting to risk being discovered. I hear her bellow the curse, and listen to Annabeth's screams of bloody murder, but something else catches my attention. With my wand at the ready, I carefully watch the rustling in the bushes in front of me. After a few minutes, I deem it nothing, and put my guard down.

Nothing drowns out Annabeth's screams. Here I was, standing here, doing nothing. Wasn't it I that swore to protect her? To protect her at all costs? Even if it meant my life? I agreed to protect her against the evil one, who no one knows. I assumed it was Voldemort, so I complied. I wasn't told why I had to protect her, but I did. She's special, was all I was told. I became a death Eater to get on the inside. So far, no luck. The name we give the evil one, which is Paramount, signifies that it's not You-Know-Who. Maybe they were working together.

As I beat myself up I my mind, a dark figure jumps down from a tree, and tackles me, pinning me to the ground. The figure is not much smaller than I, but can be easily overpowered. So I think. They pull a knife and aim for the middle of my forehead. Swinging my head to the side, the blade grazes the left side of my face. I push the person off of me, and scramble to my feet. The figure does as well, and lunges at me, sinking the knife into my right thigh, then they pulled down making an eleven inch gash. I knee them in the gut, sending them backwards, leaving the knife in my leg. I tug it out, and toss it to the side, warm blood running down my leg. I swing a punch at their face, and catch air as they dodge it. The figure does the same back to me, nailing me on my left cheek. I spit blood onto the ground after the blow. They swing their arm back to their side, elbowing me on the right side of the head in the process.

I groan in pain, but no one comes to help. It's obvious that I'm fighting with someone, and getting my butt handed to me. Could this be a sort of punishment for not going through with Bellatrix's request?

I attempt to pull out my wand, but my opponent had the same idea, and stupefies me. I fly and hit a tree. My hand now has time to grasp my wand. Before thinking of which spell to use, I bellow the cruciatus curse. I stand there, watching the person wither on the ground, holding my concentration steady. It hurts, but I can't stop. I want to, but something's making me go on. I finally find the power to stop, and stand over the figure.

"You can't stop me," the person grunts. By the pitch of the voice, it's female. "I will rescue Annabeth, and I will stop you."

"Thalia," I hiss back, wand pointing at her neck, "you don't know what you're trying to get into. Let me handle this. Before someone gets killed." I slam my heel down on her face, knocking her unconscious.

I trudge, and drag Thalia, back over to Bellatrix and Annabeth, who is on the ground, unconscious from the pain. Bellatrix looks me over, and judges my wounds. She only smirks and tucks her wand away.

"I'll take them to Madame Pomfrey," my voice quivers, trying to mask the pain. "Make up an excuse like the Whomping Willow or something."

She looks skeptical, but says, "Very well. Leave us."

Picking up the two girls, one on each shoulder, I limp towards the Whomping Willow, to make my story more believable.

A few feet out of the Willow's reach, I run into Hagrid.

"Good golly," he gasps, "what are ya doin' out by the Willow? You could've gotten yourselves killed!"

"Sorry," I mutter, "we didn't know."

"Being fifth year students, you should've," he grunts, taking Thalia off my right shoulder. He examines Thalia and Annabeth, but there's really nothing to find. He doesn't say anything, only makes another grunting noise.

We walk, well I limp, to Madame Pomfrey. After a long silence, ten yards from the infirmary, Hagrid breaks it.

"That cut on you leg is gonna need serious time to heal. Not much magic can fix that." He opens the door, and the nurse bustles in. She barks orders to lay the girls on beds, and for me to get into one myself. Hagrid excuses himself and heads back to his hut.

"Have you tried to stop the bleeding?" The nurse asks, pressing a rag to the wound.

I shake my head.

"Oh dear," she gasps, pressing harder, "no wonder you look so pale."

She takes out a muggle sewing kit. "No magic can fix your wounds," she explains, reiterating what Hagrid said. She sews together my leg gash, and tapes the cut on my forehead. "What happened to these two?" She gestures to Thalia and Annabeth.

I don't answer her, I'm too focused trying to stay awake. The blood loss I've suffered is overpowering me.

"Oh," she says looking back at me from Thalia, "honey, go to sleep. You need it. You can't heal, if you don't rest."

I look at the two nimrods laying next to me. Soon, their figures become blurry, and I slip into sleep.

A/N: I know this chapter is a little short. Forgive me for that. fav, follow and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys, I know this is another short chapter, but please bear with me. It'll get better. I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the origin of some of the names

I wake to ice cold hands around my neck. It was very sudden movement, taking me a second to realize what was going on. The hard rain outside drowns out everything Thalia is screaming at me. She continues to choke me, viciously shaking my head up and down.

I shove her back and onto the floor. I jump on top of her from my bed, trying to turn the tables and choke her myself. Clawing at my face, she tries to throw me off. I then release my grip from her neck, and quickly grab her head. I slam it into the floor, and watch her eyes go in and out of focus.

Shakily I rise to my feet, preparing to give another fatal blow. Before I can, I notice Madame Pomfrey standing behind me, the tip of her wand pointed in my direction. With my chest rising and lowering from heavy breathing, I take in the excessive damage that I caused.

My heart sinks when I realize what I had done. _You idiot!_ I exclaim to myself, _You need to learn to control yourself!_ I've always have lacked anger management skills, and now you know what happens when I get out of control.

I dash out of the room before Madame Pomfrey can sedate me. A clock reads six as I run past. _Good, dinner time. No one I could run into._ I round a couple corners and fly up a few flights of stairs before locking myself in a broom closet. I feel tears gathering behind my eyes, but I try to blink them away.

"Don't cry, Johanna," I mutter. "You're not weak. You will not cry. No one will ever see you cry."

With my fear turning into anger, I seize a boom and break it in two, screaming with all the air in my lungs. I finally thrust open the door, and stride straight to my common room.

* * *

"What's got you all wound up, Jo?" Someone asks as I enter the common room.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I hiss back to Desta.

She and the rest of our group, Jacklyn, Zoë, Holly, Kim, and Andrea, sit around me on the couches. I say 'our' group to make everyone feel equal, but I'm in charge of them all.

"Rough last couple of days, huh?" Jacklyn plays. I smirk a little. She always knows how to make me smile. Being my best friend out of the group, and in general, I trust her with my life. Desta on the other hand seems a little sketchy, always has. The others are kinda neutral. I don't think they're hiding anything, but I don't completely trust them either.

"You have no idea," I snort. "First attacked by the Willow, then by a deranged Hufflepuff." I gesture to the claw marks on my face.

"And the rest of you," Zoë asks, "how is it?"

I twist in my seat to look at my leg gash. Though it's not completely healed, it has scabbed over. I turn back and stretch out my legs, propping my feet on the coffee table.

"Seems fine," I answer back.

"Don't stress it out," Desta says, glaring at me. "It could break open, and get worse."

"If it opens from me doing just this, then I will seriously question myself."

* * *

The slamming of text books fill the classroom as students enter. In my seat I chat with different people. When class officially starts, there is little talking as we wait for Professor Umbridge to enter the room. It's unusual for her to be late, but everyone has their moments.

Kim tries to fill me in on what I missed. Eventually I tell her that we don't learn anything in this class anyhow, and remind her that if we want to protect ourselves from the dark arts, we have to learn on our own. I include a few examples of things we should know, and a few dark arts we should be familiar with, but aren't.

"What do you know about the dark arts?" A snobby voice questions from behind me.

"More than you Granger," I spit at her, turning around. She glares at me, her face turning as red as her Gryffindor gold and maroon scarf.

"Hermione, seriously," A kid named Ron Weasley intercedes, "is this nessecary?"

"I will have you know," she says matter-of-factly, loud enough for the whole class to hear, "that what she knows is not common knowledge. Your need to be a scholar or of the art to know that. Seems a little mysterious to me. Don't you think?"

"It's not mysterious, Granger," I retort. "You're just jealous that I happen know more than you."

The class epruts in laughter at my come back. I smirk along with them, accepting high-fives as they come my way. I look around the room. Everyone is still laughing, except for Hermione, Ron and a few Ravenclaws in the back corner. I stare at them. Three of them look back at me with disgust, the other with fear. The fearful girl looks away quickly, her curly blonde hair bouncing after her.

With heavy regret, my smile disappears, my eyes fall to the floor, and I turn back around in my seat. I forgot. How could I forget? I was always aware that she was in this class. Of all the times I've screwed up, this had to be one of those times. To even remotely hint a reference of a hint of that night is just cruel. Though Annabeth looks physically healed, emotionally she is not.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: wow chapter 3 already? I must be on a roll.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the origin of some of the names

Has anyone ever told you that you start to become who you hang out with, that no matter what your intentions are they won't come through for you, and you'll change no matter what? If not, I'm telling you now. No matter how hard I try, I always end up hurting the ones I try to protect.

"It was erased," Jacklyn whispers into my ear after dinner the next day.

"There's no way," I whisper back. "Just look at her. She remembers. Even if it's only a little. She remembers I was there. That I caused her pain."

Jacklyn takes my arm, and we take a sharp left turn down a unusual hallway. Finding a small broom closet, she takes me in there and locks the door. She looks around the tiny room before speaking again.

"You have to do something about this," she states.

"I can't," I tell her. "Both sides are against me. If I choose one, I can't go back. You know that."

"Well figure out something," she hisses. "Things are going down hill fast. Besides, you're not a real death eater. You don't have a mark."

"If I did have one, it'd be obvious. The reason why I don't have one is because I'm in school."

She rolls her eyes, and lets out a deep breath. "Figure. Out. Something." Without waiting for a reply, Jacklyn opens the door, and lightly steps out.

How am I supposed to figure something out? There are no more options, no more resources.

"Just forget it," I whisper to the empty room.

* * *

My footsteps echo within the vast hallway. There is an uneasy feeling, but I shake it off.

"Miss Malfoy," I hear an athorative voice call from behind me.

Slowly I turn around and see Professor McGonagall standing not ten yards behind me.

"Yes Professor?" I say back in a calm voice.

"A word with you please?"

Crap. It never occurred to me that her classroom was along this hall. Was she listening? Did she hear every word exchanged between me and Jacklyn?

I step into her classroom, and follow her up to her office. Taking the seat in front of her desk, she looks at me and creates an awkward silence.

"Professor," I finally break the tension, "with all do respect, if you're want to know more about what happened that night, I don't have any more information. I told you everything I knew that happened."

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow. "Because according to Miss Thalia Granger, your story is all a lie."

I sit back in my chair in disbelief. She told her... Thalia had the guts to tell McGonagall. That little... Ugh! Still outraged, I snap back at McGonagall.

"Professor," I say in a way that's hinting she's an idiot, "didn't it ever occur to you that maybe her story is not all as it seems?"

"With the courage to speak to me like that," she says a little offended, "then I would assume that you would have no qualms in letting check your wand activity from the past week. Reviewing the night in question's movement."

When her statement is said, my heart sinks. She'll find out wouldn't she? That I used the cruciatus curse? I guess all my efforts will be for nothing. I'll be expelled, arrested, and probably executed. All in the span of a week. Azkaban? Ha! The ministry gave up on that place months ago. They're getting rid of death eaters left and right. When they find them anyways. The ministry will do anything to keep this Voldemort thing hush-hush.

"Sure thing Professor," I falsely say. I reach into my light jacket and pull out my wand. Being a weekend, students are allowed to wear muggle clothes. Anyways, placing it on her desk, my hand shakes. Before she can even grasp her hand around it, Professor Snape bursts into the room. His forehead is beaded with sweat. The Professor's long, black, slick hair is a bit askew.

"Minerva," he says between breaths, "get you're house to it's safe room."

"What for?" She asks, as she and I both rise to face him. She looks at him in the eyes, and I stare at his shoes, listening intently to every word.

"A student has been kidnapped."

"Bellatrix..." I whisper, only loud enough of McGonagall to hear.

"And a student was dumb enough to go after them," Snape continues. "Not to mention the Potter group seems to be missing."

"Make that two dumb students, Professor," I say, pushing past him and placing my wand back into my jacket. I really am dumb. Going after Bellatrix? Wow, want a good way to get killed. He and McGonagall call for me, but I ignore them.

Without a cloak billowing behind me, I find it much easier to run. Once I'm outside, I sprint across the lawn and into the forbidden forest. Bounding over roots and tree stumps, I make my way to our meeting spot, hoping to find evidence of something. But to my luck, I find nothing.

"I know you did it!" I shout to the night sky, "I'm not an idiot, Bellatrix!"

Suddenly a billow of black, smoke like mist forms in front of me. I'm not scared, nor am I surprised. As death eaters, we can sort of fly. I'm not quite sure how it works. It's not apparating that's for sure.

As I wait for a person to take the place of the smoke, I try to decipher who it is. Leaning in closer, I squint my eyes. The moment I take a step forward, the smoke disappears as fast as it came. Gone? How could it be gone without anyone replacing it? Dumbfounded, I stare into the empty forest, but I'm not alone. A hand comes around and covers my mouth.

"We're all at the Malfoy Mansion," a pair of lips say. "Draco's place."

I nod and take in a deep breath as the black smoke surrounds me.

* * *

"Here we are," the person says, a few moments later. She steps into my view and out of the corner of my eye, I can identify the person. Jacklyn.

I stare at the four story building. Wow... This place is amazing. It's spooky, yet majestic. The gargoyles loom over us from just about every corner. The giant metal gate in front of us creaks open.

"Come on, Jo," Jacklyn says, "don't be shy."

I step through, and my eyes widen at the sight of the rest of the front lawn. The moat like fountains on both sides of me glisten in the light of the night sky's full moon. The cobblestone pathway is uniformly laid. The bushes are groomed to perfection. The lawn is cut short and statues are scattered around it.

"Pretty cool isn't it?" Jacklyn says coming up beside me.

I don't answer her, I can only shake my head in disbelief.

"Let's go inside," she says. "From there I'll explain everything."

We step inside and a group of ten death eaters are walking around, or guarding certain doorways. All of them have their wands at the ready and all are staring at me.

"Wow," I gasp, "this place..."

"Is amazing," Jacklyn finishes for me in a tone that signifies that she's annoyed. "Yeah, I get it." She's standing in front of me with her hands in front of her.

"So where's everyone else?" I ask getting suspicious, my hand inching towards my wand.

"Away," she says, still with her back towards me. "Potter is going after something we need. Do not ask the name, I do not know. You see, I was given one job." She turns around with my wand in her hands! She looks at me with a sinister smile grown across her face. Changing the subject when she notices me looking at it, she says, "Nice wand. Mahogany? I wish mine was a nice craft wood."

Her smile disappears a bit, but it's still sinister. "But back to business. My job is to keep you out of the way." Two pairs of hands come and grab my arms. I squirm to try and get out of their grip, but it only gets tighter.

"If this is a Potter thing, then what makes you think I'm gonna get involved?" I spit.

"Because," she says simply, "we still need the key."

"The key?"

"Paramount. It's not a person, nor is it a power. It's an object. It unlocks the power that the Dark Lord is after. Your little Ravenclaw friend has possession of it, and she won't give it up. So, we decided to mix it up. By taking the Hufflepuff, we knew Annabeth would come after her. Brave soul, she has. Just not strong enough. Anyways, we locked Annabeth away. Bellatrix will deal with her later."

"As for Thalia?" I stare her down. How could Jacklyn do this to me? I trusted her! And yet, she turned against me.

"Locked away as well." She flicks her hand at the end of her statement and the two brutes march me off to a cellar dungeon.

A/N: hey guys, please review. I need to know how I'm doing. But, one a diffent note, love that you guys are actually reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it's been a few days since I posted the last chapter. But here it is! Hope you enjoy :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the origin of some of the names

"You can't do this!" I yell after them as the men go up the stairs to the main floor. It's useless.

The dirt floor room is dark, damp, and cold. The only light in the room is coming from a small lantern against a wall, or a skylight which is located way too high to get to. Not to mention it probably goes through the whole house and exits out on the roof. The lantern illuminates about two or three yards. It exposes four metal benches with old blankets on them. Beds I guess. At least I'm held in comfort.

I take a seat on the edge of one of the metal slabs, let out a deep breath, and say out loud to one of the only objects in the room, "Well lantern, I guess it's just you and me." I place my head in my hands, and let my mind wander off.

A rock nailing me in the side of the head brings me back to reality. I stand out of instinct, and look in the general dircetion from where the object came. A figure comes out of the darkness with another stone in hand. Thalia takes aim, but looks puzzled on why I'm only staring at her and not attacking her.

"Go ahead," I say, spreading my arms out. "Do it. You know you want to."

"What I want is you dead," she growls, pulling out a small knife.

Geez, what's with her and knives? She charges at me, knocking me over, and pinning me to the gound.

"Give me one good reason on why I shouldn't cut your throat," she hisses, pressing the blade harder to my neck. Before I can answer, two pairs of hands come and pull her off of me. One of the girls holds a screaming Thalia back, as the other helps me up.

"You alright?" The girl asks.

"Yeah," I say brushing myself off. "Not the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

She chuckles a little and moves beside me to watch the other girl calm Thalia down. "Sorry about her. Thalia can get a little violent at times."

"A little?" I question jokingly.

Again she laughs, and continues, "I'm Briana by the way, and that's..."

"Annabeth," I confirm with a nod.

"You're a smart cookie, eh?"

"No, just observant."

We both smile and that gets the attention of Annabeth and a slightly calm Thalia.

"That's a first," Annabeth says.

"For what?" Briana calls back.

"That Johanna is actually getting along with somebody," she says back staring at me.

"What can I say?" I infer. "Things change."

"Fine," Thalia scoffs from against the wall, "if you're gonna be nice, then how do we get out of here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," I shrug.

"Well, it's your mansion!" She counters. "I would assume that you would know how to get out."

"You think this my my mansion?" I growl at her.

"It is called the Malfoy Mansion, and last time I checked, your last name was Malfoy!"

"You're such an idiot!" I yell at her, getting irritated. "This isn't my mansion! It's Draco's! I grew up in a cabin! A shack like log cabin! A one bedroom shack for a family of five!"

"At least you had a family! Parents that were always there for you! I mom just packed up and left! My dad was the only one left for me!"

"My parents there for me? Please! They hated me! My mother, father, brother, sister all hated me! Why? Because I was different!" I start pacing the room in aggravation. Annabeth stands there nonchalantly, while Briana looks almost sympathetic. Thalia is still glaring at me, with a frown on her face.

I find myself walking back to the metal beds. I sit in silence, then I take a deep breath, and begin to spill everything. I figured it was best to start from the beginning.

* * *

I grew up on the mountains. In a log cabin like I said. It wasn't built very well, and leaked whenever rain fell. My parents and older siblings slept in the bedroom, the part of the house that doesn't have any leaks. They left me out in the living room to sleep on the couch. When asked where I'm from, I tell them Colorado. A state in the US. It's obvious I'm not from England. I don't have an accent.

I woke every morning to do chores at five a.m. I would shovel snow and gather excessive amounts of firewood in the winter months. I also took over my younger sister's chores of feeding the animals. During the summer, I cut down more trees for winter, and patched the stable when need be.

My parents never liked me. I'm not sure why. The always made me work the hardest, and gave the small chores to my older siblings. My father's excuse was, "If you don't work now, you'll never work for anything in your life."

I tell them that I got into Hogwarts after much work and studying. It's not easy, but you can go to a foreign school. My grandmother was the one who pushed me to apply. My family agreed. They wanted me as far away from them as possible. The moment I started showing signs of having powers, they became angry and distant. They shunned me even more than they did, which I didn't think was possible. When I got accepted, my grandmother took me to the airport and flew with me to England.

Then, knowing I have to say something about my younger sister, I just drop the bomb on them.

One day when I was seven, and she was five, our family visited my grandmother. She lived in Connecticut. It was a few days before Christmas, the snow had finally stopped, and we were allowed to play outside. My sister and I ran to play in the tree house my father built a few years earlier.

We looked so much alike. We had the same dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and the same playful personality. All of us kids got our traits from our mother.

Anyways, we were playing hide and seek, and it was her turn to hide. As I was looking, my brother came out to tell us it was time to eat. I called out to her and told her to come out. She never did. I told father that she wouldn't come out, when he came to collect us after my brother's call. He only told me that she will soon enough and to come inside. I reluctantly followed him. She never came for dinner. We soon began to search for her, but no luck. Hoping that she got lost and found her way home some how, we left my grandmother's the next morning. Not too long after we arrived home, we got a call from my grandma. She said they found my sister dead in the woods. It looked like she fell from a tree, was knocked unconscious, and froze to death in the snow.

"This is the only thing I have left," I take off my necklace. It's a broken heart with 'sis' written across the middle.

"And she has the other half," Annabeth finishes for me. I nod, and don't say anymore. I lay the necklace in front of me on the metal bench.

I look up and see Briana stepping towards me. She comes and sits next to me. She looks a little dumbfounded, but excited. It's more like an expression of disbelief.

"I never thought," she whispers as she takes off her own necklace, "that I'd ever see you again." She fits her charm with mine, completing the word 'sister'.

I slump my shoulders in astonishment. Briana is my sister? That's impossible. My sister died, my grandmother said so. I mean, I guess I could see a small resemblance. Same hair color, same eye color, American accent, but she can't be my sister, can she? Just because she's American doesn't mean she's my sister. And Briana has other siblings, and as far as I know, it was only us four kids.

But still running off of excitement and adrenaline I ask, sounding really stupid, "Is it really you Mary?"

She laughs and says, "I haven't gone by that name in forever." Sensing my confusion, she continues. "Gram had my name changed so you guys wouldn't find out. She kept me with her. She said I showed signs of early magic. She didn't want father to find out. He would get scared. Just like he got scared of her when he was young. And of course, you know mother, no magic in her family line."

"Odd isn't it," I cut her off in a playful tone, "Gram kept you, but let me go back with them. I see who's the favorite."

Again she laughs. "I guess you were a late bloomer."

"Either that, or you were an early bloomer."

"Wait, wait, wait," Thalia pipes up, "let me get this straight. Johanna, you grew up in America, had parents that hated you, then you somehow got enrolled in hogwarts. Your grandma is a magical being, but your parents aren't. Your older siblings are muggles, but you and Briana aren't. Briana is your sister, who's real name is Mary. Her name was changed to Briana because she faked her death. And Briana also lived in America until she had to come to hogwarts. Which was only three years ago."

"Yep, that sounds about right," Briana confirms. I decided I'd call her Briana since that's what she's been going by for so long.

"What I don't understand," I say looking at Briana, "is how do you have other siblings?"

"Adopted," she simply says.

"Just another question," Annabeth chimes in, talking to me, "you're muggle born? And in the Slytherin house?"

"Ironic isn't?" I question back.

We all laugh together, which I never thought would happen. It's actually kind of nice.

"Lights out," Jacklyn calls from upstairs. We all look in the same direction, and reluctantly follow her instruction. Mostly because she can hurt us at anytime, and we have no defense against it.

We all start to move towards a bench. Briana takes the one next to me, as Thalia and Annabeth take the far left ones.

"Maybe now that she has a sister, Johanna will lighten up a bit," Annabeth whispers to Thalia, purposefully loud enough for me to hear.

I raise my eyebrows and say back, "Well that was witty. What happened to the girl that always stayed out of people's way and stayed in the shadows?"

"That's a mask for hogwarts. Here, I'm a totally different person."

I roll my eyes, and lay back. Thalia puts out the lantern. Soon enough the room is filled with sound of sleeping people. I stay awake, and pace the room every so often. _Johanna, what have you gotten yourself into?_

A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter was kinda slow, but it wanted to give you guys some background on Johanna. But please review, I want to see how I'm doing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: wow, sorry guys. I lost track of time, but here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the origin of some of the names

The next morning, Briana is the first one to wake up.

"Have you been up all night?" She asks after a few minutes.

"Yeah," I drag.

She nods, but stays on the subject, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say

"No, something's wrong. Johanna, you can tell me. It's okay."

Briana takes a step towards me, and puts her hand on my shoulder. I shrug her off, step away and turn my back.

"No, Briana. You've gained my love, not my trust."

"But doesn't trust come with love?"

"No it doesn't, and you'll come to learn that."

"Then you don't know what love is," she says indignantly.

"I know what love is!" I shout, and waking up the two other girls. I come face to face with Briana, who looks like she's about to punch me. "You just wouldn't understand."

This time she turns around and stalks off, and goes into a small side room that I've never bothered to explore. Thalia and Annabeth both throw me dirty looks. Even though they just got up, they look like they've been awake for hours. Annabeth goes to comfort Briana, but Thalia walks up, and confronts me. She leaves her hands at her sides, but it looks like it's taking a giant effort to do so.

"How come I'm the only one who can see the real you? How come I'm the only one that tries to bring you to justice? Your little 'play the victim' card is not working. You're just a heartless jerk."

I stand there, not surprised by her accusation. Actually, I'm relieved that someone isn't fooled.

"What? Too afraid to talk?" She carries on, "Surprised that I'm calling you out?"

"No," I simply say, "not one bit."

Thalia looks at me curiously. She opens her mouth to say more, but I raise my hand to stop her. She seems taken aback by my movement.

"You're right, I am a heartless jerk," I say, "and I'm sorry."

Again Thalia gives me a face, and says, "Wait, what?"

"All of this," I motion to the space around us, "everything's that's happened is my fault. Getting stuck in this cell, what happened that night, it's all my fault, and I'm sorry. It was my job to protect you guys, and I failed."

"I thought it was your job to protect Annabeth, and only her," she says.

"You know more than you're letting on, don't you?" I laugh to fill the uncomfortable void. "That makes two of us."

Thalia steps back in shock. She didn't think I knew. Oh, yes, I know. Wait, what am I supposed to know? I wish I knew. Ha! I just wanted to scare her.

"Just answer me," she whispers.

"As you wish," I give a slight bow to mock her demand. At my action, she slaps me over the head.

"Fine, I'll answer you. I was my job to protect the key, and anyone who was associated with it. As in, yes, just Annabeth. But then, you decided to get involved. That's two lives I'm responsible for. Then Briana came into the picture. Now three lives are mine to look after."

"Why do you act as though we can't fend for ourselves? You act as if you're our only hope. Trust me, I know some secrets of my own. Annabeth isn't as frail as she seems, and Briana is pretty smart. We do need you're help, Johanna, but at least give us some credit. We aren't helpless. What is this so important key, anyways?"

"It's none of your business," I say. "Now quit being nosy." I try to push past her, but she blocks my way.

"You're going to have to tell me sooner or later. You can't keep me in the dark. If it weren't any of my business, then you would've just erased my memory, and went on with your life."

I stare her down, but finally come to terms that it's now or never. She has to know. I can't keep going without telling her. But there's still one issue. Trust. I don't trust her. How could anyone trust her? She a mysterious, complicated person. A person probably with secrets that can't even be imagined.

"Ok, I'll tell you on one condition," I pause for a moment. Do I really want to go through with this? Yes, I do. "I want to make an unbreakable vow."

There's slight shock in Thalia's eyes, but she agrees. I call in Briana, who is still mad at me, but she goes through with my request. After the ritual is done, I feel comfortable enough to spill everything.

Before I open my mouth, Thalia says, "What about Briana? Doesn't she have to make a vow too?"

"Nope," I reply. "She won't tell anyone."

"But- but, you just said that you didn't trust her."

"I don't, but I love her."

"What's the difference?"

"You'll learn."

Thalia gives me a face, and demands me to continue with the deal on the key. I take in a deep breath and say, "It's called Paramount. It is the key to unlocking the world's greatest magic. The power was locked away at the beginning of time by a great wizard named Ruben Pinion, and he alone had the key. The key was supposedly destroyed in the Dark Ages by the witch, Luanda Dorin. But now it has resurfaced. The Dark Lord will do anything to get his hands on it. It will give him the power to control the world."

"Then how did Annabeth get a hold of it?"

"We don't necessarily know. Maybe it was a family heirloom, but only now have they realized what it really is."

Briana looks at me then at Annabeth in the side room, claiming she was dozing back to sleep. She then says something else, that I don't catch. Annabeth starts screaming in a panicked tone, and rushes out of the room.

* * *

"It's gone," she says. "My necklace is gone."

"Gone? How can it be gone?" Briana vocalizes what were all thinking.

"I- I don't know. It's just gone!"

Thalia looks like she's in total shock, just like Briana and Annabeth, but she also looks defeated. But then an idea occurs to me, this could be a good thing, right?

"No guys, this can help us," I venture to say. They all stare at me, and Annabeth gives a look like I'm crazy, but I continue, "this could be our ticket out of here."

"How so?" Annabeth's attitude went from scared to sinister.

"I'm done with dealing with your crap, Johanna," she growls. "Don't even think about lying to me. I know you know that you have it."

I take steps back as she steps forward, until I bump into the wall. She keeps stepping forward, and corners me against it. She takes me by the collar of my shirt, so I can't move. It's not like I could anyways, I'm practically frozen in fear.

"Whatever happened to the little shy girl that could barely say hello to someone who walked past?" I sneer, trying not to sound intimidated.

"That," she hisses to me, "was just a mask for Hogwarts."

Not a split second goes by, and Annabeth socks me in the face. She hit me with such force that I spit blood on the ground, just like Thalia did to me that night, but this time I snap. I don't care who she is, or what I was told.

I tackle Annabeth to the ground, when she turned her back after her blow. I shove her face in the dirt. Thalia and Briana desperately try to get me off of her. Still with a short temper, I get up off of her and turn on them. I push them onto the ground, one on top of the other.

My focus goes back to Annabeth who is on her feet, holding her head. I pin her against the wall, next to the metal benches. I hold her and inch or two off the ground by her neck. I squeeze harder and harder until an arm comes around my neck and pulls me off.

"Stop trying to kill each other," the person says in a strangly calm tone. It takes no time to realize who it is. Jacklyn. Why is it always Jacklyn? What can't it be someone new like Bellatrix or someone like that?

"That's my job," Jacklyn smiles, still with a hold of my neck. I try to get out, but she only tightens her grip.

"Let. Me. Go," I demand.

"Not likely," she laughs. "And you're coming with me."

She finally does let go after an eternity and starts pushing me to the door. But I can't go. I just can't. There's things still that need to be said. Things that need to be planned. Why must life be so difficult? I guess I'll just have to do the old run and tell in twenty words or less trick.

I quickly spin and run behind me to Briana and whisper to her, "Remember, plan b. Midnight. Gm's old house in CT. I'll meet you there." I yell my last sentance because Jacklyn started dragging me out of the cell and up the stairs.

On the main floor, Jacklyn throws me into another small room. "I have to wait, which I find stupid, for Bellatrix before I can tell you this." She slams the door, but stays in the room. "But of course, I don't care what she says."

She walks in circles around me, but doesn't make eye contact. She continues with her little spiel, "You know, you've caused us a lot of problems. The Dark Lord is not very happy with you."

"Then why am I still alive?" I growl at her.

"Because he sees potential. I'm not sure what. Personally, if it were my choice you would be dead. I think you're just a traitor all around. To us, to your "friends" down stairs, to yourself even. But, no. He's giving you another chance. Which is rare, mind you. The choice is yours. Either come back to us, or stay with your little "friends" and die along with them." She holds out my wand to me, then adds, "Take it, and you're back with us. It's that simple."

"Quit acting all high and mighty," I laugh, snatching my wand from her hand. "Play time's over."

"Please," she says rolling her eyes, "I scared you, and you know it."

"I played along," I counter. "I don't get scared."

We both smile, and I grab the door handle to leave, but Jacklyn grabs my shoulder.

"Don't," she says.

"Why not?"

"They don't know..."

That's right. I guess they don't. She brought me in here on the assumption of what? Who knows, but I'm sure wasn't to "recruit" me back.

"So we leave from here?" I ask.

"No, it's too early. The three of them won't get to the house for another twelve hours."

"But we still need to after Brady, don't we?"

"Is he all you think about?" Jacklyn questions.

"No," I hesitantly say, "I just..."

"Want him to be safe," she finishes for me, mockingly really.

"Shut up," I groan.

Jacklyn chuckles then says, "No, we don't need to go find him. He should already be there, waiting for the girls."

"Then why aren't we there too?"

"Because we still have some business to take care of." She looks at me the asks, "You have the key, right?" I nod my head, and she continues, "Good. Now that we have that, we just need to the person who can use it."

"Which we do. But does that mean Annabeth is..."

"Expendable? Yes. Not meaning we'll get rid of her. No, don't get me wrong. It's just that our need for her is done."

"Then what business do we have to take care of?"

"The step mom. She is getting in our way. With her magical movements kept secret, her husband doesn't even know. Thing is Johanna, she knows too much, but erasing her memory won't do much to help. She almost has come across us several times."

"You don't mean..."

"I do. She must be removed. Permenetly."

Jacklyn stares at me, waiting for an answer, but how could someone answer a request like that? I just can't go and kill someone! Especially the step mom of someone who's trust I'm trying to gain!

"No," I say firmly. "I can't just kill Thalia's step mom. It's inhumane!"

"I never said you would be doing the killing."

"Fine then. I won't let you go and kill Thalia's step mom."

"Do you want us to get busted by the Ministry?"

"No, but we can't just kill an innocent person. Can't we just go and talk to her?"

Jacklyn thinks for a while, but finally says, "Fine. We'll talk to her, but if we can't get through to her, she dies."

I let out a giant disapproving breath, but I nod. She smiles, and gives me a side hug, encasing my shoulders within her arms. Soon I see a rush of light, and feel my insides twist. I think I'm gonna throw up...

A/N: again, sorry for taking so long for posting this chapter. I lost track of time from all the schoolwork, but I'll try to keep on top of it. Promise. And, to answer a question someone asked me, yes, some of the names do come from PJO. My friends came up with them, and they're big PJO fans. So... Yeah... Anyways, please follow and review! I love your feedback


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: wow it's been a really long time since I last added a chapter, but I got another one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the origin of some of the names.

Not long after, we arrive on a street in western London. The road sign reads Jasper Street. I raise an eyebrow at Jacklyn, but suddenly grab my stomach, trying to hold down what little food I was given at the Malfoy Mansion.

"Quit being a baby," Jacklyn laughs.

"I'm sorry that I'm not used to apparating," I moan. "Ugh, I need a drink."

"You and me both," she says, as we walk up to a small house. She knocks and waits for a moment. The door opens slowly, and reveals a tall slender woman with dark blond hair. It is neatly put up in a messy ponytail. She stares at us with piercing green eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asks in a hard tone.

"Are you Mrs. Granger?" Jacklyn asks her. The woman nods, and looks at us suspiciously. Jacklyn carries on, "May we speak with you for a moment?"

The woman looks taken aback, but does agree, and asks us to come inside. We sit on the couches in the family room.

"Mrs. Granger," Jacklyn starts, "there is something very important that we need to talk to you about. Well, really, it's more of a request. Anyways, we need you to stop searching into our actions."

"I will do as I wish. I will bring down anyone who works with You-Know-Who."

"Well, I tried," Jacklyn says to no one in peticular. She stands up, like she's about to leave, but I know she's not. How could I not see this? She was just trying to ease my mind, but she was going to do whatever she wanted anyways.

I stand up as well, and grab her arm to stop her, but it didn't work. The was a small flash of green light, then a thud, as the woman hit the floor. She lay there in a lifeless heap, and I just stand there in shock. I just saw someone die, right in front of me. This wasn't supposed to happen. No one was supposed to die.

"Come on," Jacklyn whispers, "let's get out of here."

"What if Thalia..."

"She won't find out."

We walk out of the front door, and there standing in the driveway is a tall teenage boy. He has sandy brown hair, that falls in waves over his blue eyes. He's wearing jeans, a simple white shirt, and a light black jacket. He flashes, a pearly white smile as I rush up to him. I hear him groan as I encase him in a hug, squeezing out all the air in his body. His muscular arms come around and hold me close. So close, I can feel the outline of his six pack.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I pull away from him.

"Just checking up on you, I guess," He shrugs.

"Aren't you supposed to waiting for the girls?"

"I was, but your Gram told me to come look for you."

Suddenly, my relief to see that Brady is okay, turns into fury towards my grandmother.

"God," I hiss, "I told that old lady to stay out of this."

"Let it go for now, Jo," Jacklyn says. "Let's go back to Hogwarts, get all our stuff then we can meet up with the other three."

"Fine," I grumble. Within seconds, I'm between my two friends, and feel my insides start to twist again.

* * *

At exactly midnight, we arrive at a small cabin. With each of us dragging two trunks, I kick open the front door, and heave them inside. I walk back out again to help Jacklyn with one of the trunks she's carrying. Wimp.

The three of us come in, snow covered from the blizzard outside. Annabeth, Briana, and Thalia just look at us as they sit there in front of the fire. I bark at them to take their stuff their rooms. They look at me like I'm crazy, but I only glare back.

I take my stuff to my usual room downstairs, which is thankfully untouched. Brady and Jacklyn take the two remaining downstairs rooms which means the other three are sharing a room upstairs.

Even in the small amount of time it took to put our stuff away, I'm the last one to come into the family room. And no sooner did I, the tension starts again.

The moment I walk in, Briana yells at me, "Why is she here?!" She motions to Jacklyn. "And who is that?!" She points to Brady with her other hand.

"Relax," I say pushing her out of the way. Literally. "Did you really think it was just me on this mission?"

"No..." She hesitates, "but..."

I cut Briana off and say to Jacklyn like Briana's not there, "They just take what we give them as the truth."

"We do not!" Annabeth cries indignantly.

"And," I spit at them, "stay off my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" I hear a person croak. Oh great, here we go. "You're too young to know what love is. Let alone have a boyfriend."

"Shut up, Gram," I moan.

"You know, young lady, that is no way to talk to your grandmother," she scolds.

"Like I care," I say back. "I've given up caring a long time ago. Why are you here anyways?"

"I thought you didn't care," she replies.

"Fine. Whatever the reason, I told you not to come here. I don't need your help."

I feel hatred in the room. Mainly towards me, for my rudeness towards Gram. I also feel it coming from me. The hatred that I've been holding in for so long. Tonight, it has decided to come out.

I notice the girls trying to head up to their room. I'll give them credit for trying, but when I'm mad, you don't move. Actually, I wasn't all that mad until they tried to leave.

"Where are you going?!" I yell at them. "No one leaves unless I say so!"

They turn around with guilty and bewildered expressions on their faces.

"Oh," Jacklyn groans from behind the couch with a hand on the back of her neck. When did she move over there? You know what, it doesn't matter. "You guys just made her mad."

"I thought she was always mad," Thalia dares to say.

Jacklyn and Brady both laugh.

"Oh, no," Brady says, "what you consider mad is usually normal."

Jacklyn nods her head in agreement, "And if I were you, I'd sit down and shut up. That's the best thing to do. Let her yell at you, and it should be over in a flash."

But they don't listen and Thalia says, "Johanna, quit acting like my mom. Um, step mom that is."

God, don't mention the step mom. But of course, as usual, I feel a rush of panic and guilt. I look up a Jacklyn who is as white as a bed sheet.

"Wasn't that lady you went to go visit a step mom?" Brady asks. "What was her name?"

I mentally try to tell Brady that he shouldn't say anything, but he doesn't realize that this something we shouldn't talk about. I see Jacklyn trying to do the same thing. No luck.

"What was is? Granger I think it was..." He trails off. "That's right! It was Granger!" He looks pretty happy with him memory, but I'm mentally slapping myself.

"What did you do to my step mom?" Thalia growls.

"I- I," I stutter looking at Jacklyn for help, "I didn't know it was going to happen." I feel tears welling up behind my eyes. _Don't cry. Don't cry. God dang it, Johanna! Remember no one will ever see you cry!_

Suddenly, Thalia runs up stairs. After about two minutes, I figure she's not coming back anytime soon.

I walk up to Jacklyn and whisper to her, "I thought you said she wouldn't find out."

"Just calm down," she says back, taking me into a corner. "I know how to handle this. She'll come back in here seeking blood. Give her what she wants and act scared."

"Act scared?" I ask. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

We stand there talking for about five minutes, then we hear the door burst open. Thalia walks inside from the howling blizzard. I can barely see the body of her step mother laying on the front porch, but none the less she's there.

Thalia stares straight at us. Her face is streaked with tears, and filled with fury. Jacklyn and I pull out our wands, but Thalia deflects them and they fly next to the fire place.

"Immobulus!" Thalia yells at Jacklyn. I watch her body go stiff right in front of me. She was shielding me, pushing me more into the corner.

"Did you do this?" Thalia hisses to Jacklyn. She flicks her wand, and releases her from the spell.

"Ye- yes," she croaks, "but- but I had to! You see..."

I look over Jacklyn's shoulder, and look at Thalia. She has murder in her eyes. She looks mental really. Actually, she looks like someone. Someone I know very well, but I just can't put my finger on it. I bring my head back to reality. Forget what Jacklyn said. We'll both die if I just stand here cowering behind her.

"Just stop," I say as I step in between the two girls. "Stop taking the blame for me." I say this to Jacklyn who is behind me. I stare at Thalia, and continue, "I killed her alright?"

"No you didn't. I know you, and you wouldn't have the heart to do something like that. It'd eat you alive," Thalia says

She pushes me out if the way, and places her wand on Jacklyn's neck, "Tell me what happened, and don't think about lying. I'll find out the truth."

I stare at Jacklyn, and mentally beg her to put the blame on me.

"We went to her, because she was getting into something that she shouldn't. We asked her to stop, but she refused. Johanna got fed up, and," Jacklyn pauses for a second, "and just killed her."

Thank god she fell through with it.

"She didn't! She wouldn't!" Thalia yells.

"Just face it!" I yell back at her, "You didn't think I'd kill, did you? Well, you know what? I agreed to this mission and if I think someone should die, they will."

"Besides," Jacklyn whispers, "she was a threat to Paramount."

"But we have it!" Thalia yells to the room, "Don't tell me you lost it."

"About that," Jacklyn starts, but I glare at her to stop.

"I never had it in the first place," I growl at Thalia. "And you know as well as I do that it's gone. I don't know where it is. We don't know where it is. The last person to see it was your little friend over there." I point to Annabeth who is standing with the rest of the people by the front door.

"But, Amy," Thalia mindless says, lowering her wand.

"Is _dead_. How many times do I have to tell you that?" I say. Now I'm getting irritated.

"But I know you didn't..." Thalia reiterates, but you can see that she's thinking that it could be possible.

"Oh my god! I'm saying it right here, right now, and to your face that I killed your step mom. Why am I telling you this? Because you were going to find out sooner or later. Might as well be now."

Thalia mutters something under her breath and tries to walk away, but I grab her by the collar of her shirt.

"What did you say?" She starts squirming and yelling curses at me to let her go, but I don't. I hold her there for a few more seconds before saying, "You better watch what you say to me, or you'll be next. Got that?" I throw her to the ground, and she quickly gets up, and goes up stairs to bed. Briana, Annabeth, and even Gram follow her.

"Johanna," Jacklyn laughs after the three girls leave, "you are just a book full of lies."

"Yeah," I exhale, "better get used to it."

For the first time in a while Brady pipes up and says, "I guess we better get our rest, huh?"

Jacklyn and I nod, and we all go into our rooms for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the origin of some of the names

I lay my head down on my bed and fall asleep. A few hours later it seems though, I'm awaken by someone whispering my name.

I groan, and turn over to look at the outline of a figure in the darkness.

"Jo, can I sleep in here tonight? With you?" The person says.

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" I ask. I notice their head nod in the dark, and I let out a sigh. "Briana, you're thirteen. You shouldn't be scared of nightmares. Besides, why me? Why not Thalia? She treats you better than I do. And I don't think you want to be in the same room as a killer."

"I know you didn't kill her, Jo," she says, "Besides, sometimes you just need your sister's love. Killer or not, but I understand."

She turns to leave, but I can't let her go. Her words shocked me. She really loves me. No matter what. I'm always a jerk to her and, shoot, according to me, I'm a murderer, but she still loves me.

"Briana, wait." I move over, "of course you stay."

I can feel her face brighten, then her weight on the empty part of the bed. She comes close to me, and I awkwardly put my arm around her figure. As she snuggles up close, she puts her head on my chest, and quickly falls asleep. I let out a breath because of the uncomfortable awkwardness, but not long after sleep finds me as well.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up with a pain in my neck. Sunlight pours into my room through the window. Briana is no where to be seen. She must've gotten up already.

I change out of my pajamas, and slowly walk into the living room. The clanging of dishes quietly come from the kitchen. The thought of breakfast makes my mouth water and my stomach growl in agreement, but I ignore it. I open the front door, and feel the cold, dry wind.

"Johanna, don't go out there. You'll freeze." I look up and see Gram standing in the doorframe. I look down and actually recognize what I put on. A short sleeved, dark blue shirt, and a pair of thin jeans. No jacket what so ever. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah," I tell her, "but I rather freeze." I step outside and slam the door. My feet continue to carry me into the woods. To the old treehouse I played in years ago. It's old and decrepit now, but still stands as I climb up into it. I take off the thick leather cord that's around my neck, and roll the stone that's tied to it in the palm of my hand.

"It just doesn't make sense," I mutter to myself. Of course, nothing ever made sense.

Looking at the key, it's perfectly cut. With straight edges, and a fine point at the top. But as your gaze travels down the stone, you can see where it have been broken off. Why would it be cut off? In all the pictures I've seen, it's been perfectly symmetrical.

Then I feel my eyes widen as I finally realize why. After all the studying, all the theories, I finally found an answer. There's two. The original has been broken. One into a necklace, the other is what? I sigh as I realize that I'm still in a dilemma, but I perk my ears when I hear the rustling of leaves.

I turn my head slightly to try to distinguish the sound better. After a few seconds, I notice something out of the corner of my eye. I whip my head around to see what it was. Only is wasn't a what, it was a who. I immediately try to slide away from the person, but I'm already up against the wall of the playhouse.

"Oh dear," Bellatrix says, "I didn't mean to startle you. After all, I just want to chat."

"Just to chat? Right," I mutter as I stand up. I slip the key into my back pocket, and she doesn't notice.

"Yes, my dear! All I want to do chat. Have a little talk. You know how that works."

"Yeah, then you'll kill me," I mumble.

"No, no!" She quickly says, "I'm hear to shed some light on the darkness you're kept in."

"I'm not kept in darkness. I keep others there."

"Oh so you think, but, my dear, there is so much you don't know."

"Fine. Tell me."

"Maybe I shouldn't. It would hurt you too much."

"Since when were you concerned about hurting me?"

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you," she seems happy right now. God she's a wacko. "Hmm, how do I put this... You're being tricked, my dear."

"Tricked?"

"Ah, yes! Tricked!" She giggles a little, "You see, you think you are in charge, and might very well be, but there so many things going on behind your back. Oh, if you knew, it would break your heart. Never the less, I will tell you. Since you demand that I do. You see, Johanna, you are not loved."

Not loved? Not a big surprise actually. Considering everything that's happened.

"Those two girls, Thalia and Annabeth, oh how they want to murder you. They add to a plan everyday. Soon you'll be dead. By their hands. And that sister of yours, she uses you."

What? No. That's wrong. Briana does love me. No matter what. She said so!

"No, Briana loves me. That I know."

"So you think, but she is a master at trickery. She doesn't love you. She uses you. She's trying to gain your, love your protection. So one day, she can just throw it all down the drain. Oh! We can't forget about that cutie you brought here, can we? And your best friend! Oo, it's so scandalous!"

I stare at her. Scandalous? What does she mean by that?

"Oh my, you don't know," she looks at me with mock sympathy. "Of course you wouldn't know! It's a secret! Ha! I'm sorry to tell you this dear, but they have a relationship behind your back."

What? No, that's not true. Brady wouldn't do that. Jacklyn wouldn't do that. It can't be true, can it?

"But of course, you probably don't believe me. Which is why I'm going to give you three days. If you find that I'm wrong, which I'm not, then stay here. But if you find that I am right, and you wish to come back, you know where to find me."

There we go. Now she's gotten to the point if her being here. I open my mouth to say something, but all I see are whispy remains of the black smoke. Could what she said be true? I mean, she usually lies to people, but these statements were so outrageous, they almost seemed true.

I sigh and try to climb out of the treehouse. The key word is try... I couldn't feel my body, and end up falling ten feet or so, landing flat on my face in the fresh powder snow. I groan as I feel my body temperature lower several more degrees. I try to pick myself, but collapse again. Finally, I just result to laying there. Just let me die, I beg Mother Nature. I figure my prayer was answered when a pair of arms pick me up, thinking it was death himself.

"God, Jo," he says. Nope, not death. Just Brady. "You're as cold as ice." He holds me bridal style, and close. I can feel his body heat radiating off of him, and I rest my head on his chest out of pure weakness. He carries me out of the forest, and into the house. He lays me on a mat that is placed directly in front of the fire.

"Wow. She's literally blue," someone says when I'm put down. I think it came from Thalia, but I didn't have the energy to check. I was everything but unconscious. Brady puts a blanket on top of me, and sits on the floor next to me as someone else places a heated cloth on my forehead. I hear Gram say something , but don't know what or to who. Next I hear footsteps going upstairs.

"I don't know how you managed it," Jacklyn jokes, standing over me, "but I have to take the brats out of the house."

"Business?" Brady vocalizes for me.

"Nah," she says, "Gram just wants them out. Says they need fresh air. All I can say is, wherever we go, it'll be warm. No more of this snow and cold crap."

I mentally role my eyes, and try to smile, but my nerves refuse to cooperate. After I hear Jacklyn retreat to her room, I get a really awkward feeling. I mean, it's just me and Brady, and if what Bellatrix said was true, this could get interesting. I see his blue eyes loom over, and I grin at him.

"Ah, there she is," he smiles. "You know, you look a lot better." He looks up and into the fire. "I'm just glad you're ok."

I smile again, and try to sit up.

"No," he said laying me down again, "you gotta rest."

"If I wanna sit up, then I'll sit up." I try to sit up again, but again he tries to stop me. He does end up blocking my way, but the only problem was, he was a little too late to react, and I was too quick. He manages to stick his head in my way. Our lips smash together, and I immediately feel warmth surge throughout my body.

We both have shocked faces displayed, but only for a second. Brady's expression relaxes, and feel mine do the same. We come apart, but he keeps our foreheads pressed together. He bites his bottom lip, and my heart flutters. He cups my face in his hands, and presses his lips against mine once more. We sit there kissing, it's more like making out, but whatever. We kiss each other so fiercely, that we're on top of each other.

"God, you two better keep your clothes on."

We break apart in embarrassment. Brady stands up, but I stay sitting in the floor. Thalia stands there with a disgusted look on her face.

"Right," Brady says as though he's just recalling the teaching, "Clothes stay on." He walks by Thalia and opens his bedroom door.

"Hey," he calls to me, "maybe we can pick up where we left off later."

"Only in your dreams," I say, standing shakily. He winks, and I roll my eyes.

"You two are gross," Thalia says as I trudge by her to get to my room.

"Yeah, get used to it."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the origin of some of the names

Around seven o'clock everyone arrives home. Gram was cooking dinner when the girls walked into the house. Their faces light up at the smell of beef stew. I smile as Jacklyn comes in carrying what seems to be a million plastic bags.

"Stop it," she says dropping them in front of the door. "They wanted to go shopping." She pauses then says, "I need a drink."

"Downstairs," I say, nodding my head to the cellar door. "Oh, and get me one while you're down there."

She nods, and goes down and comes back up within a minute.

"Thanks," I say as she tosses me a can. I waste no time opening it. Just I didn't open it at the right time. Briana walks into the room, just as I do, and immediately takes action. I can only take one sip before she snatches it away from me.

"Oh, come on," I whine.

"Does Gram know you have this?" She asks with her eyebrows raised.

"Not really," I slur, "but who cares?"

"I care," she says. "I don't want you to have a drinking problem."

"Too late for that," Jacklyn says. "By the looks of it, she's already had about seven."

"Eight," I correct her, trying to stay standing.

"So you've been drunk all day?" Briana questions.

"Yeah," I say coming towards her, "but that doesn't matter does it?" I try to kiss her on the forehead, but she pushes me away.

"It does matter," she chokes. "I'm not going to have a a drunkard for a sister, and if that's what you're going to be," I see a single tear drop escape from her eye, "then you are no longer my sister."

She slowly walks back upstairs, can still in hand. Even though my mind cannot make body act within reason, my mind can still reason for itself. What have I done? Bellatrix was right, Briana doesn't love me. She just disowned me. To my face. I know it's still the first day, but I've already looked into what she told me. Brady and Jacklyn don't have a relationship behind my back, nor are Thalia and Annabeth planning to kill me. Even if those were true, I wouldn't care. But with the knowledge that Briana doesn't love me, that our relationship has just been thrown away, my heart sinks. I stumble back into my room and fall into a drunken sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up to snow falling yet again outside. I rub my eyes, and slowly get dressed. I groan as I try to keep everything inside my body. God... Why do hangovers exist? I reach into my bedside table drawer and pull out the... The...

I feel my face contort in anger, and my blood starts to boil. It pushes away any symptoms I have. I immediately know where it is and who has it. Thalia. With a rush of adrenalin, I walk out of my room, stomp up the stairs, and burst into Thalia's room, where she and Annabeth are sitting on her bed talking to each other.

"Where is it?" I growl, quietly closing the door.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Thalia retorts like she didn't hear my question.

"Where is it?" I ask again. At the same time I see the key laying in between them. They notice me looking at it, and try to stop me as I lunge for it. We fight for it, but I manage to come up with it.

I stand on the other side of the room, looking at the _perfectly symmetrical_ stone. I feel a sinister smile tug on my lips. Annabeth and Thalia pull out their wands.

"Expelliarmus," I nonchalantly say, watching them fly out the window.

They both stare at me, as I slowly walk up to them.

"You know," I say in a sickly sweet way, "I would like to personally thank you for making my job easier."

The keep staring at me. God, they're idiots. I guess I have to spell it out to them.

I look at Thalia, "I'll get this to Bellatrix straight away."

"I knew it," Thalia whispers.

"So you did," I say, standing up straight with my hands behind my back, and slipping the key into my back pocket.

"So just like that, you're gonna take Paramount to Voldemort?" Annabeth speaks up.

"Without a second look back."

"Don't tell me that after all of this, you haven't changed. Even just a little. Was your heart really that hard to start off with?"

I shrug, and begin walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth says following me, "I'm not let you get away with this."

"First, I'm going to go tell that twerp of a sister that she should've kept the drunkard. Next, you're gonna watch me get away with it."

I was just going to walk out, but break into a run when I notice the two girls giving chase. I slide down the stair railing, and dash out the door. I hear footsteps coming after me, along with yelling from not only Thalia and Annabeth, but from Jacklyn, Brady and Briana as well. Five on one... Not very fair, is it?

The snow sinks under my feet, as I run through the forest. The dry air enters my lungs, but does not satisfy them. As me feet continue to carry me away, a part of a tree in front of me explodes. I stop for a moment, and dare to look behind me. Annabeth and Thalia are close, while the others are far behind.

I begin to run again, as they shoot spell after spell at me. I narrowly dodge them, but one does end up hitting me in the back. I fly forward several feet, and crash into a tree. The world around me spins as I slowly get up, and face the two girls.

"Give it up," Annabeth snarls. "You are no match for us."

"No," I say using the tree as a crutch, "you are no match for me."

I smile another sinister smile, and then disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the origin of some of the names

"Here's your stupid key," I say to Bellatrix after I arrive back at the Malfoy mansion. Her and another man were talking, and he glares at me for interrupting their conversation. Bellatrix on the other hand looks overjoyed.

"So, you understood my request," she says taking the stone delicately in her hands.

"Not hard. Briana only loves the fake me, Jacklyn and Brady we faking being with us, Thalia and Annabeth planning to expose who I really was," I shrug. "All at the same time, I had three days to get you the key."

She smiles a devilish smile, and the man has a wondering expression.

"Annabeth," the man chokes trying to sound monotone, "how is she?"

"She's fine, Mr. Lovegood," I reply. "Though, I will not lie, she might very well be the death of me."

"She was always an interesting charater, wasn't she?" He says.

I open my mouth to say something else, but Bellatrix beats me to it, and tells me, "Johanna, run along now. We have important business to take care of." She turns me around, and places her hands on the small of my back, pushing me towards the staircase.

I climb the stairs, and enter the library. Sit down in a giant armchair, and stare into the fire. I hope what I'm doing is the right thing. I know it may not seem like it, but I have a good reason. Bellatrix and I made a deal. She said if I got her paramount, she would leave us alone. She would spare us, as long as the Dark Lord allowed it, that is. I sigh, and slowly get up from the chair. I decide to walk down to the kitchen, and get a glass of water.

I am just barely down the hall, when Bellatrix pushes me against the wall. Hand around my neck, and wand to my head.

"So," she says, "you thought you fool me and get away with it. Is that it?"

What? What is she talkng about? I wouldn't try to fool Bellatrix in my dreams. Like seriously, this lady is holding my life in her hands. I wouldn't dare do anything that would make her throw it away. I mean, I couldn't disobey her even if I tried.

Sensing my shock, and confusion, "The key," she holds it up, "it's fake."

"Fake? How can it be fake?"

"So you didn't know," she says releasing me. "Very well. I shall spare you for now for your ignorance, but do not expect it again. Just know that I am only doing this because the Dark Lord is slowing down the quest for Paramount. He finds it a waste of valuable energy."

"So I'll never see those brats again?"

"No, I think they'll come to us. They don't know that we don't care as much. More than likely they'll come to stop us. Before it turns into a war that they have no chance in winning anyways."

"Bellatrix!" I man yells from downstairs. "They're here. Should we take them captive?"

"Speak of the devil, and he shall come," she whispers to me, then says to the man, "Yes. Keep them held separately, but leave that disgrace of a daughter to me, and the one that looks like our Johanna here, to her."

I hear the man walk away, and Bellatrix does as well. She tells me to bring my sister to her, when I catch her. I go in the opposite direction, and plan to go around the back of the mansion. It doesn't take me long to see the group. I sneak up behind them, but Brady is in the back. Crap.

I take him out with a stupefying curse. I actually cringe as he flies through the air. God, I am so weird. He flies through the air, and hit a stone wall.

I quickly grab Briana, and rush around the corner. Before I do, I see the ambush start to unfold, but I don't stay long enough to see how it will end. Briana fights my grip and yells something at me, but is muffled by my hand over her mouth.

"Just shut up," I hiss at her. I am about to club her over the head, but something stops me. Why is everything so confusing? Whatever.

I practically drag my sister into the mansion, and we go into a small room where Bellatrix has Thalia subdued to a pole. I mindlessly throw her on the floor, and stand back waiting for my next order.

Bellatrix walks up to Briana. Briana is picking herself up off the floor. I can't see her face, but they way she's carrying herself, I can tell she's ticked off. Bellatrix whispers something in her ear, and walks back to her side of the room next to Thalia.

Briana slowly turns around and looks at me with relief stretched across her face. She rushes up to me, and wraps me in her arms with a hug. I'm taken off guard, and take a small step back to catch my balance. I'm still a little tense as she places her chin on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers. "I love you, Jo."

Sorry? What is she sorry about? It should be me that should be sorry for something. For anything. For everything. I see a sparkle of something, and am about to question it when I feel a sharp pain in my side. I get the familiar sense of warm blood gushing out of me and running over the side of my body and soaking my clothes.

I fall to my knees as Briana steps back, tears falling from her eyes. She has a knife in her hand that is cover to the hilt in blood. My blood. I grasp my side trying to stop the bleeding. Bellatrix starts to walk to the door.

"You promised," I yell at her. "We had a deal! I was to get you the necklace, and you were to spare us!"

"Oh honey," she says, opening the door, "when will you learn to not put your trust in everyone you meet? Besides, the key was a fake."

"What more do you want from me then?" I question her just as Annabeth and the others are forced into the room through another door. Do they want us to all be together so they can see me die? No, they wouldn't stay long enough, would they?

Bellatrix smiles and says, "Your life." She closes the door and I hear the unmistakable sound of a turning lock.

"What the heck happened in here?" Annabeth asks looking around the room, and then walking up to Thalia making it a point to untie her. As she does I switch from the position on my knees to actually sitting down with my back against the wall and my legs stretched out in front of me. I look at my hand that has been over my wound. It's covered in blood, and so are my clothes. My gaze goes to the floor where I see a small pool forming. I wince as I take off my jacket, and wad it up to take the place of my hand.

Then I hear Briana speak, "Bellatrix said she would let us go. All I had to do was..." She suddenly stopped and began sobbing. She drops the knife onto the floor. There's a heaviness about the room that signifies that everyone knows what she's talking about. All she had to do was kill me for the freedom of the group.

"Go," I say trying to mask the pain in my voice. I don't think it worked very well.

"No. I can't leave you," Briana says coming up to me with her own jacket to help me slow the bleeding.

"Stop," I say pushing her hands away. "I need you to go, ok? If this is what has to happen to keep you safe, then so be it."

"Gram will help you," Briana says. She motions to Brady to come over and pick me up. "She's good at doing stuff like that."

"No," Thalia says through gritted teeth, "Johanna should pay for what she has done. This is her actions coming back to slap her in the face, and we shouldn't intervene."

"You're such a heartless jerk!" Briana yells at her. I see hurt in Thalia's eyes as Briana says that. Her face also reveals that she's having a déjà vu moment from when she called me that in the dungeon. I actually feel bad for Thalia. I mean, I know all she's trying to do is protect Briana, and to have them mad at you for doing so hurts.

"What is your problem?" Briana continues, "Is it because she gives you a run for your money? Do you think you're in some competition for who's the tough guy of the group? Because you know there's not a lot of people out there like you, but when one comes around, you want them gone because you want to be the only protector of the group. It's like you refuse help! And when someone like Johanna comes into the picture, you consider them evil! Don't you ever stop to think why they do the things they do? Don't ever wonder the reasoning behind it all? No. You just see the outside of the person, and if they do end up giving you a run for your money, you make it a mission to get rid of them!"

"Briana, you need to grow up," Thalia growls. "You are thirteen, not a child. Stop playing with Johanna's emotions. One moment you love her, next moment you don't. Make up your mind, Briana. You nearly killed her. Just look at her, she's sitting there dying, and you're saying it's not your fault. This isn't a game. Not all your mistakes can be fixed."

I stare at Thalia and Briana. So this is what it feels like to observe a fight and not be in one. It's actually really awkward. Thalia looks at me and I can only stare at her in awe. She actually just gave words do wisdom. To Briana and to me.

She looks back at Briana and carries on, "Do you know why I feel like I need to protect you? No? I consider you a part of my family. Your relationship with Johanna isn't my business. However, I don't trust her. You know that, just like everyone else in this room. Shoot, even Johanna knows I don't trust her." I smirk a little at that comment. It's true though. I do know she doesn't trust me. "I don't care about being tough. I don't care if Johanna is stronger or tougher than I am. I care about you and Annabeth. If she hurts you, it's now my problem. Johanna has been persuaded by Bellatrix numerous times. That makes her a threat to you..and to me."

Briana is silent for a moment, probably beacuase she just got shut out of this argument. She walks straight up to Thalia, until their noses are almost touching. She hisses something to her, that I can't hear, but read as something along the lines of, 'I hate you, and you'll pay for this.' Thalia hisses back as well, but her lips are more difficult to read. Briana starts to ball her hands into fists, and is about clobber Thalia, but Annabeth steps between the two and shoves them apart, telling them to stop.

"Now," Annabeth announces to the group, "here's what going to happen. I'm calling the shots. Got that? Seeing as I am one of the few of us who has not killed, attempted to kill, or threatened to kill someone, I am the only one who has their head screwed on tight."

I roll my eyes, and almost like a psychic, she continues, "Don't think I can't see you rolling your eyes, thinking that I am acting all high and mighty. I, like all of you, want to get out of here alive. And if we don't act soon, people will die. I'm not trying to scare you, but it's the truth. If you cooperate, no one will die, and no one will be left behind. Objective one, heal Johanna, or slow the bleeding. Objective two, get the heck out of here. Now, if any of you want to do anything but destroy Paramount, and rid the world of its power, I will find some special arrangements for you. Any questions?"

Uh, yeah. Quite a few actually. Brady asks how we're even going to destroy Paramount, but no one seems to know how.

After a moment, everyone kinda goes off on their own. Considering the only people who actually have wands are me and Thalia, this escape thing could be interesting. Annabeth comes over to me, and kneels down.

"Let me see," she says, slowly taking my blood soaked jacket off my wound. She lets out a deep breath, and I can tell it's bad. "You'll be fine. I hope." She casts a simple charm that will close the wound. It's not very strong since it must be cast by hand. "Now, no sudden or abrupt movements, ok? The charm could break and that would be fatal."

I nod, and say, "Thank you."

Annabeth seems taken aback by my sudden politeness and sense of vulnerability. "Oh, uh, you're welcome." She quickly gets up and walks over to a desk that's in the room. Probably to see if there's any information of use. Of course there's not. They cleaned this room of practically everything. She opens a drawer, and I hear her let out a sigh of relief. She walks back over to me with a roll of tape in her hands. Gauze to be exact.

"Take it off," Annabeth orders.

"What?"

"Your shirt. Take it off."

I hesitate, but I feel compelled to do what she's says. I slowly take it off, with a painfull expression. I take a deep breath as she wraps my side. She makes it tight, and I feel a dulled, long lasting pain. She finally finishes, and she allows me to put my shirt back on.

"Just in case the charm breaks," she explains. "And take a couple of these too." She hands me a pill bottle.

"Drugs? You want me to take drugs?" I stare at her with a little disbeilf.

"Pain meds," she corrects. "I carry them around. Just in case... something like this ever happened."

I unscrew the cap and pour a little into my hands. How much is too much though? The bottle has about a hundred pills. I have taken medication before, so I just take out what seems like enough to mask my pain. Not just my physical pain, but my emotional pain as well. I turn to see if Annabeth is watching, but she's over at the desk again. I sigh and swallow the pills dry. Annabeth comes back, and takes back the bottle.

"I told you to take a couple," she gasps.

"Well..."

She pinches the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. A sign of annoyance. She lets out a breath. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Wouldn't mind if I did," I shrug.

"So just because you don't have alcohol to drink, you're now going to overdose just to temporarily fill a void?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"No it's not," she says. "Remind me to never take my eyes off you again. Of course there's nothing I can do now, but hope you don't die, or hope you don't kill someone if you go on an overdose rage."

Annabeth walks away, and goes to her own section of the room. I chuckle to myself, and look around the room. I don't register anything that is happening, I just don't want to fall asleep. I feel my eyes get heavy, and eventually I doze off.

What feels like a moment later, I'm awake and standing. I rush to the door, furiously pulling at the door handle. Of course it doesn't help. All I can think is that I need to get out. I bang my shoulder against the door trying to break it down. I'm shaking uncontrollably, and I'm covered in cold sweat.

I quickly tire myself out, and walk, on my knees, back over to where I was before. It's around six o'clock in the evening now. Everyone is asleep except of Annabeth. I don't even know what she's doing. She's fascinated with the desk. I don't know what's so important about it. I fall back asleep once more.

When I wake up again, a few hours later at around one in the morning, Annabeth is sitting down against a wall. I am about to call out and ask her about the deal with the desk, but before I do, Thalia wakes up, walks over and sits next to her. They start talking, and Annabeth hits the floor hard. Thalia says something to her. Annabeth hesitates, but finally takes time to herself to sleep. Thalia gets up and walks over to me.

"Rough day, wasn't it? How's your um...?" She says plopping down next to me.

"Fine, I guess," I say smirking a little. I give her credit. She's actually trying to be nice. "Still hurts a little. At least it not bleeding any more. I just wish we could figure out a way to get out of here."

She looks at the floor. "I was just about to say the same thing, but Bellatrix probably has curses and charms all over the room to keep us in here."

"That's not that big of a deal," I say. "Most spells like that have loopholes."

Thalia curses herself under her breath and I chuckle a little.

"Don't worry about it," I tell her. "I understand. Flitwick can be a drag. I've fallen asleep in his class a couple times myself."

Suddenly, i feel my body tingle, and I can feel the blood draining from my face. I don't say anything, I just stare at the opposite wall. I know it's the drugs again.

"Johanna," Thalia's voice breaks through, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," I gruffly say, "just kinda out of it." The lie just rolls off my tounge like a second language.

"Maybe you should get some rest," she suggests.

"Nah, I've been asleep for awhile." I go to stand up, but Thalia jumps up before I do, and tries to sit me down again.

"Don't touch me," I growl at her. Why the sudden mood change? Maybe I was getting tired of being nice. Who knows? I continue standing up, against her force. She continues to tell me to sit down, but I just get angrier every time she does. I shrug her off, and try to walk past her. I get a few steps in front of her. She quickens her pace and gets in front of me again. She places her hands on my shoulders and tries to push me back against the wall.

"I said, don't touch me!" I roar. I shove her down onto the cold, hard, concrete floor.

"That's it," she hisses. She grabs my ankles, and pull my feet out from under me.

I land hard on my back, and it knocks the breath out of me. Thalia scrambles to her feet, and jumps, with her elbow pointed out, aiming to hit me in the gut. I roll out of the way, and she comes crashing down. We're both quick to get on our feet. She takes a swing, and I narrowly dodge it. I make a quick jab at her gut, and make contact, but that doesn't seem faze her. She jumps back and kicks me in my side. I feel my wound open again, and blood come out. I immediately fall to my knees. Thalia stands over me. She doesn't move. I can tell that she's trying to decide whether to kill me, knock me out, or add another wound to my body. But we're just getting started. I pull out my wand, and send a stupefying curse straight at her chest. My head spins a little, and I collapse to the floor. Not unconscious, I'm just weak. I watch as the spell hits Thalia, and she flies backwards, hitting the pole. Her head slumps on her shoulders, and I know she's out cold.

Annabeth wakes with a start, and soon the others do as well. Jacklyn stands there actually looking amused. She should be. Brady and Briana are kneeling down beside me, wanting to know what happened and they're stressing over my reopened gash, but I tune them out. They're voices sound distant and airy as I watch Annabeth. She's furiously trying to wake up Thalia. After a few moments, she accepts that she's out cold, and she stares at me.

"What did I tell you about sudden and abrupt movements?" She yells at me, walking over. "And if I didn't mention it, there is no attacking each other!"

"Well, you didn't mention it," I say getting up, not caring about my side dripping blood. I can feel my walls starting to build up again. My anger, my insolent attitude, and my brash comment personality are starting to come back. The real me is starting to come back. Not that awkward, sappy, polite crap that I've been trying to pull off. "But on a side note, if you don't want me attacking people, make sure they don't annoy me."

"Annoy you? We're trying to help you! I mean, just earlier, you where a totally different person!"

"I'll do anything to get what I want, sweetheart," I spit at her. "Even if it means kissing your butt, because you established yourself as leader."

I watch her as she takes in a deep breath. I smirk on the inside. Maybe I'm starting to get to her.

"Give me your wand," she says sternly.

"What? No," I say stepping back, and tightening my grip on it.

"Give it to me," she growls, snatching it away. She places the tip on my wound, and mutters a healing charm. I feel it close up again. "There," she says, her voice hard as stone, "This one won't break, so you're fully healed. But don't expect this again. Next time, I'll let you die, and laugh as I watch." She throws my wand in front of me at my feet.

"Good." The word comes out like daggers, but it's a big relief.

* * *

"Any idea on how to get out of here?" Jacklyn asks a few moments later.

Her, Brady, and I are sitting in a corner. The old group back together again. Just there's something different about it. I can't really tell what it is. I have a feeling, but I'm not positive.

"Whatever," I smile, "you've known how to get out of here since day one."

"So have you," she laughs. "Just want to drive them crazy, huh?"

"More or less," I say, sitting back against the wall.

"Let's give it a couple more hours," Jacklyn says, "then we'll scram. Deal? I can't take being in the same room as them anymore." She gets up with a groan, and walks over to the desk. She lays on top of it, like a bed.

"So," Brady says, taking advantage of us being alone.

"So, what?" I ask.

"How is my girlfriend doing?" He smiles that pure white smile of his. It's at that moment I realize what's different. It's at that moment that I know.

"I don't know. How is she doing?" I mutter. He looks taken aback my slight bitterness with the words.

"Someone's a little cranky." He puts his arm around my shoulder. I immediately feel my upper body tense up. I know he can feel it too, but he doesn't show it.

"Get off," I moan, removing his arm and standing up. He stand up with me, and attempts to hug me. I give him a hard shove in the chest.

"What's your problem?" He asks.

"It's not me that's got a problem. It's you who has the the problem."

"Me? I'm not the one pushing others away."

"At least I'm not trying to push a relationship that's not gonna happen."

Brady gives me a quizzical look, and asks, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't think I don't know. I know it's her you want," I nod my head towards Annabeth, who is keeping a close eye on us. We make eye contact so that she knows we're talking about her. "The way you look at her. The way you smile every time you see her. When we're all back together after being seperated, you always look relieved that she's ok."

"What? No! I love you, Jo. It's you who I want to be with." He seems urgent to correct me, but there's a look of guilt in his eyes.

"Do me a favor, Brady," I say, looking at him in the eyes, "and quit lying through your teeth." My heart breaks after saying that. He never wanted me. He never loved me. Why did I waste my time?

I stalk up to the desk, and begin pushing it to a different spot in the room. After a minute or two, the desk is moved, and there is a large hole in the floor.

"Now," I announce to everyone, "I'm leaving, because I am sick and tired of staying here. Stay if you're crazy enough. I know some of us have family," I cut off and glare at Thalia. That disgusting little brat. Has the devil for a mother. No wonder she's so violent. "But, if you want to get out of here, feel free to join me."

I am about to jump down the hole, when Thalia yells, "Immobulus!"

I feel my entire body go numb. My joints lock up, and my nerves go stiff. I mentally scream in frustration. I am able to move my eyes, and I notice Jacklyn sneaking up behind Thalia, but Thalia swings around, punching her in the face. Jacklyn crumples, blood coming out of her nose.

Annabeth is the first one into the hole. Brady closely follows. Good. Let him go. Thalia turns to Briana, who hesitates, but she follows. Thalia's the last one to leave. She pulls the desk back over the hole, and it almost looks like it hasn't been moved.

Not long after the spell breaks, and I now have control of my body. I take a step towards Jacklyn, but fall flat on my face instead. I let out a breath, and untie my shoes. Thalia must've tied them together. Jacklyn gets up, and rips part of her shirt sleeve off, and places it on her nose.

"I can't believe they left us," she growls, "after all we've done for them. Ungrateful little brats."

"Let it go," I tell her.

"What? You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad. I just- I just don't care anymore."

"How can you not care? Are you giving up?"

"Actually, I think I am," I say pushing the desk out of place again, and dropping down into the hole.

"You can't be serious," she says, following me. "What are you going to do then? Run away?"

"It's like you've read my mind," I say, walking down the passage.

"Then where are you going to go?"

"Who knows. Probably to Gram's house. Just for a few days."

"If go you there, Bellatrix will find you."

"I'm not concerned about her, it's her daughter."

"Thalia? Thalia scares you?" Jacklyn laughs at the idea.

"I'm embarrassed to say that she does," I laugh along with her.

We reach the end of the tunnel, and I reach inside a small hole. Inside I feel four wands, and I curse to myself as I take them out. I toss Jacklyn hers and hold onto the others.

"They didn't take them, did they?" She says.

"Nope. Of course how were they supposed to know? You and I were the only ones who knew they were there." I climb up the small ladder, and place my hands on a grate to move it. It seems heavier than usual, but whatever. When I have it moved out of the way, I climb out, and notice than rocks were placed on top of the grate. I guess they tried to slow me down. For what? I'm not coming after them. Then again, I guess they don't know that.

It's close to night now. I look to my left, and about two hundred yards away, I see the small glow of a fire. Sigh to myself as Jacklyn steps up beside me.

"I'll take their wands to them," she offers.

"Nah," I say. "They'll show up at Gram's sooner or later. They can get them then."

"So you were being serious about leaving," she whispers. "Does that mean this is goodbye?"

She had a point. I know Jacklyn won't go back to he group if I don't. I don't blame her either. If she did go back to the group, she'd be dead in less than twenty-four hours. Thalia would probably kill her. For revenge that is.

"No," I say. I can't look at her in the eye. It's too painful. I never thought that's I'd ever have to separate from her. "we'll meet again. Someday. Somehow. Goodbyes last forever, and I don't plan for this to be the last time I see you."

Suddenly I rush up to her and wrap her in a giant hug. She hugs back tightly, nearly squeezing me to death.

"Stay safe," she whispers in my ear as we pull apart.

"No promises," I smile, and with that, I disappear.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the origin of some of the names. "Gram!" I call out as I enter, "I'm home!" It's still snowing outside, and the house is still warm as always. Her head pokes out of the kitchen door frame. "Johanna," she says. I can't tell whether she's scared or relieved to see me. "You're back." "Yes ma'am," I say, walking into the kitchen, "is it ok if I stay here for a couple of days?" "Of course," she says, "as long as you promise that you quit your tough girl act." "That I can do, Gram. That I can most certainly do that." I hug her, and when we pull away, she keeps her hands on my shoulders, and looks me over. She gasps, and as she looks at my shirt. I look down to figure out why she's freaking out. Then I see the rip and blood stain on the side of my shirt. "Oh," I laugh, "This? It's just a stab wound, Gram. Annabeth used a healing charm on it. It's perfectly fine now." "Well, that was extremely nice of her. Did you thank her?" Wow. Classic Gram. Always remember your please and thank yous. I feel my face grow hot with embarrassment. "Um, uh, kinda. I mean, I did, but not really." "I see," she says, turning her head back to the thing she was making, "You should really take the time to thank her. Without that charm, I'm afraid you would no longer be with us." "There's a lot of things I need to take the time to do," I tell Gram, looking at the floor. "You feel bad about how you acted, don't you?" Dang. It's amazing how well this lady knows me. She's right. I do feel bad. Now, I know I say this, then turn around and say I hate everybody, but I really mean it. My walls keep the real me down. "You don't have to talk about it," she says. Then changing the subject, "I believe your things are still in your room. Perhaps you would like to change into clothes that are not blood stained." I chuckle at the way she says her sentance. "Sure thing, Gram. I know it grosses you out." I walk out of the kitchen and into my room. Gram was right. Everything was untouched. I figured it would all be rummaged through by Thalia or Annabeth for anything that could help them stop me. I search through my trunk, and pull out a plain purple t-shirt. I also change my pants, and put on a pair of jeans. After the quick change, I swing open my door, and walk back into the kitchen. On the counter, I see a note from Gram. _Went out to go get more groceries. Be back soon. And don't get stabbed while I'm gone._ It was that simple, but it was classic Gram. I smile to myself at her comment. As I place the note back onto the counter, I hear the front door open. I guess Gram literally meant she would be back soon. "That was quick," I call out. I walk out of the kitchen to help Gram with any bags, but the thing was, it wasn't Gram. The person had thick black hair, and was about my height. Thalia. I feel my breathing quicken, and my heart rate speed up. Yes, in fear. She turns and looks at me, resentment in her eyes. "Uh, I, uh," I stutter, "I was just leaving." I point into the kitchen with my thumb, really meaning the back door. Thalia doesn't say anything. She only stares at me. Only God knows what's going through her mind right now. After a long moment of silence and just staring, Thalia makes a break for me. Her action startles me, and sends me over the edge in fear. I jump a little as I turn and try to make a dash for the back door. I open it, but am only able to make a few strides outside. Out of no where, Thalia seems to come, and she tackles me onto the snow covered ground. Somehow she manages to flip me from my stomach to my back. She pins me down, sitting on my chest, restricting my air flow. She's breathing heavily, and has her wand digging into my neck. "I swear," I try again, "I was just leaving." She smiles a devious smile, obviously amused by me fear that I don't have the power to hide. "You know," she says, "someone told me not to come after you. But with this circumstance, how could I pass up the opportunity?" "I- I," I stammer. "Shut up," she growls. Immediately, my speaking for the time stops, but then I find the courage to say, "If you're going to kill me, do it quick." I close my eyes waiting for my life to end. "I'm not going to kill you," she says. My eyes fly open. "Not yet anyways." She still has that smile on her face. "I'll make sure you feel the pain we've all felt, and then some. Then, and only then, will I kill you. When you're begging for mercy. When you're begging for death." She gets up off of me, but before I can move, her heel comes down on my face, and I'm out like a light. Not long after, I come to. My head is pounding. I touch the bottom of my nose, and feel sticky blood. God, what's Gram gonna say now? For once, it wasn't my falt. I get up, and walk back into the kitchen. The back door was still wide open. I round the corner, and into the living room, where the rest of group is now. Wow. I really need to stop having such good timing with these things. But there's still no Gram. Everyone notices when I enter the room. Thalia growls something, and starts marching up to me, wand drawn. I back up, bumping hard into the wall. Before Thalia can reach me, Annabeth steps up, and holds her back. "Stop Thalia," she says looking at me, "she's not worth it." Annabeth can only glare at me. Probably taking in my excessive fear as well. Just at that moment, Gram apparates into the room. Several plastic bags in her hands. I put my fears aside, and quickly walk up to her and take all the bags, placing them in the kitchen. I decide to put up a small wall. Not a big one. Not one that will push the real me down, but enough to keep my posture. Everyone is still in the living room as I come back out. "Wands are on the mantel," I mutter, gesturing to it. Annabeth, Briana, and Brady look in that direction, and once they notice that I'm right, they rush over to get them. After another moment, a boy comes out of the group and walks up to me. I just now noticed him. He looks a lot like Annabeth. He's probably her brother. They have the same color eyes and hair. Just his is straight while hers is curly. "Hi," he says coming close to me, "I'm Andrew. And you are?" I can tell he's trying to make a move on me, but I'm not impressed. "Not interested," I say, with a bored expression on my face. I push him away, half way disgusted. He backs away even after my push, but he has a smile on his face. Probably thinking I'm trying to play hard to get. I roll my eyes, and slowly walk out of the room and into my own. Stay or run? Before I can even make a decision, I hear my door open. I look over my shoulder. Annabeth. What does she want? "Hey," she says. I give a weak smile, trying to seem friendly, and she continues, "You don't have to act like this, you know." I turn and look at her. What is she talking about? "I mean, you don't have to act scared of us for us to accept you. Just be you." "Just be me?" "Yeah. You're not the person that's scared for their life. You're not the person who attacks anyone who decides to argue against you. You are a strong willed person, who is soft, caring, and a logical thinker, yet you have a strong side to protect the ones you love." "Since when did we start talking about you?" I ask, half serious, half kidding. "We never were," she laughs, "I'm still taking about you. Just, I will say, you're more sarcastic." "Sarcastic?" I scoff. "My point exactly," she says, smiling. "Now, come on, let's go out into the living room with everyone else. Start off new, shall we?" I look at the floor. Is she really taking the time to help me? To be nice? Or is it just a ruse? I can feel her looking at me. It's like her eyes are drilling a hole into my soul. How can such a nice act make me feel so uncomfortable? Then I remember Gram's little speech. "Thank you," I suddenly blurt out, looking up. Annabeth's face is shocked, and I can tell I've caught her off guard. I feel my face grow warm. "For, uh, for saving my life. At the Mansion. And- and now, too. For giving me a second chance." A weight comes off my chest, then a thought occurs to me. "I mean," I quickly say, "I guess it's more like a fourth or fifth chance, but..." I stop short of my sentance, because Annabeth gives me a face. It's not a disgusted type of face, it's more amused. Annabeth opens her mouth to say something, but she goes up in smoke, as does the rest to the scenery.

* * *

My eyes fly open. I sit up and take in what I see. It's all nothing, just sand, and a two laned, cracked road. Where am I? The desert? The last thing I can remember is leaving the Malfoy Mansion. Then... there was that dream. Though, it didn't feel like a dream. Even if it was, I wasn't alone in it. It was like one of those strangely connected dreams. You know? I stand up out of my bed made of sand. The sun beats down on my exposed shoulders. What happened to my shirt sleeves? It must be late fall here. It was snowing at Gram's house, and it was almost over on the other side of the world. Ah, the change of seasons. Where ever I am, all I know is that it's hot, and I begin to sweat instantly. I look to my right and see the road drag on, only to disappear into the haze. To my left, I see more road, but a small structure about a mile up. I sigh, and drag my feet along the side of the road. When I reach the structure, I find it bustling with people. Truckers mainly, but there are still some normal people here too. It's a diner, small and quaint, but well maintained. There's cars parked in the lot, and around the building. The flow of people is not steady, thank God. I would assume that no one would have a broomstick I could borrow, so I must resort into stealing a car. Unless I want to walk, which I don't think is a good idea. As I come around a secluded side of the diner, a car pulls up. It's almost like its a sign to go through with my action. The man that gets out of the car, mid to early thirties, is unaware of my presence. I quickly jump him, before he can even shut his car door. He struggles, but I manage to knock him unconscious. I search his pockets, and pull out the car keys, his cell phone and his wallet, picking out the cash, and his credit card. According to the currency, I'm in the United States. Well, that's a start on figuring out where I am. I get into the car, and drive off in the direction I'm hoping is east. The gas tank is half full, and I have a feeling I'm going to need to stop for gas before I even get out of the desert area. And I'm right. About two hours into driving, I hear a noise. Looking down, I see the needle is almost on E. I pull into the next gas station. I don't talk, I don't look at anyone. I don't even wonder where I am. I'll figure it out sooner or later. I'm soon back out on the road, and I drive. Just drive. I lose track of time. I only stop for gas when need be. As evening comes, the terrain begins to change as well. Before me I see tall mountains. They loom over me like giants. So I have been going east. I know the place instantly. It's my home, the place where I grew up. Colorado. The scenery is all too familiar, yet all too overwhelming. An idea creeps into my mind. Should I go vist my home? I haven't step foot in that place since I left it five years ago. I have had no contact with any of them since. But I tell myself no. They don't want to see me. They don't want anything to do with me. They'll probably shoot me on the front door step. I'm a disgrace to them. I feel the hatred rise in me. _Maybe you should kill them first,_ a voice says in my head. It sounds like my voice, but it's not. It has a darker tone to it. It's amost demonic. _You've thought about it since day one. Haven't you? You know you want to. They way they treated you. Don't you want revenge?_ "No," I say out loud to the voice, "I don't. They're my family." _They're not your family. What kind of family disowns you?_ "I never said I agreed with what they did, but they are my family. Whether I like it or not." The voice doesn't reply, and I'm glad it didn't. I'm able to mindlessly drive the twisting roads that snake around the mountains. Again, I lose track of time. I stop for gas several times, and once to get a new change of clothes. After two days of continuous driving, I finally reach Gram's house.

* * *

The snow has stopped for now, but by the grey, overcast looking sky, I can tell more is coming. I step out of the car, sunglasses still on my face. I know they're useless, but I like them. My dark clothing is so contrary to the white around me. With my brown boots, dark jeans, navy blue shirt, and black letterman like jacket, I feel like I'm in a different universe. Shoot, even the car I stole is black. Wow, I must really like the color black. The snow crunches beneath my feet and I walk up to the front door. I open the door. Whether the group is inside or whether I'm going in alone, I would not care any more than I do now. I step inside, and sitting in the living room are Annabeth, Thalia, Briana, Brady, and some other boy, who I assume is Andrew from my dream. They all stare at me. I look back at them. My eyes are hidden behind the sunglasses, but my expression would be still be the same if I took them off. "It's uncanny how we always seem to run into each other. Isn't it?" I say, a small smirk tugging at my lips. Thalia gets up, and strides over to me. "You know, you-," she starts. "Please," I scoff, making her stop in her tracks, "what are ya gonna do? Shove me up against the wall? You should really stop with these childish acts. They're getting old." "Childish acts...?" She whispers, giving me a look. "Oh, and take these to your friends. I don't feel like wasting my energy to do so." I take everyone wands out of my jacket pocket, and hold them out to her. She snatches them away from my hand, and walks back to everyone, handing them out. "What are you even doing here?" Annabeth asks. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I thought you all would be caught and be held back at the Malfoy Mansion." "For your information," she says, standing up, "we can protect ourselves. And it's called the Malfoy Manor, not mansion." "Wow, look who's a bookworm," I spit, not hiding the sarcasm in my voice. "Since when did you begin to act like you know what's best? When did you become all high and mighty?" Her voice starts to rise with anger. "Don't act all surprised. You did it too. The only difference is, they were stupid enough to follow you." Now my voice starts to rise. "And they'd be any smarter if they followed you?" She's shouting now, and her face is turning red from anger. "I wouldn't want them following me! They're a bunch of bumbling idiots! I don't have the time or the energy to put up with that." We start to step closer, and soon there's only a foot or two of space between us. "And," I add, "I wouldn't be able to put up with your constant nagging. I'd probably kill myself after the first night!" Suddenly, Annabeth raises her hand, and slaps me across the face with a loud smack. Who does she think she is? It's actually amusing. First, she thinks she's better than me. Next she thinks she has authority over me. Now she thinks she can slap me across the face whenever I mouth off, whenever she wishes. I begin to chuckle, still with my head turned in the direction it was slapped. They must think I'm a mad man. "You think you're so-" I start, turning back to look at her. "Enough," she growls. Her words are soaked in hatred. "No, no," I say back, "I'm just getting started." "I said enough!" She roars, again she slaps me across the face. She doesn't wait for me to turn my head back around, she just continues. "You don't know when to stop do you?" Her accent has changed. It has a southern United States tone to it. Almost like she's from somewhere around Georgia, the Carolinas, or Tennessee. I whip my head around to look at her. Her face is in shock, almost like she did something wrong. Like it wasn't supposed to slip out. "So," I say, trying to regain my wicked composure, "it looks like we have another American in here. Well, two I guess." I look at the new boy. "Andrew? Is that right? You're her brother?" He nods, taken aback that I know his name. "Where from?" "Uh, southern Georgia, originally," Andrew answers me, "but when, uh, something happened, we moved to our aunt's and uncle's in England. Which is where Annabeth picked up the accent. Though the American in her slips out every once in a while." He laughs nervously, like he's afraid to see my next move. So, Annabeth is from Georgia. How weird can things get? "Well," I say, trying to change the subject, "I really came here to collect my things, but seeing that I've wasted all my time arguing, I'll just leave. Go through it if you want. There might be something interesting somewhere. Burn it for all I care." "Wait," Briana finally pipes up, "you aren't leaving me again, are you?" "Why not?" I ask. "Because you're my sister. Shouldn't sisters stick together?" "You should've thought about that before you left me at the Malfoys. Which reminds me." I grasp the charm around my neck, and pull in one swift motion, breaking the golden chain. I toss it at Thalia's feet. Everyone stares at me. "That belongs to the person you really love like a sister. You chose her over me." I spin on my heel, and walk out of the house. "Please, Johanna," I hear Briana call after me, "don't leave." I stop and turn my head, and see all three girls standing on the front porch. I turn back around. I walk up to the car, and get in. _I'm done with this_, I think. _I've tried, now I've failed. I don't even know what anybody wants anymore._ I start up the car, and start to drive off. I pull out of the driveway, onto the main road. I hit the gas pedal, but I don't even get thirty feet up the road. I have to slam on my breaks as Andrew steps out in front of my car. "Get out of the way!" I yell to the air inside the car, but I know he can read my lips. He shakes his head, and walks up to the front of the car. "Either get out of the car," his muffled voice comes in, "or unlock the door and let me in. I would like to talk to you." I unlock the car. There's no way I'm getting out. He comes over to the passenger side of the car, and climbs in. "Give me the keys," he says. He holds out his hand. I take them out, and place them in his hand. "Just so you don't drive off," he explains. "What do you want?" I ask. He clears his throat, and says, "You can't leave." I give him a face. He continues, "They'd be lost without you." "They'd be fine without me," I retort quickly. "So you think," he say, "but I know different. I know more than I let on." "They'll be fine," I say again, reaching for the keys. He moves them farther away from me. "No, listen to me." "I did, and they'll be fine. They don't want me around anyways. We can't be in the same room without getting into some sort of fight." I reach for the keys again, but he holds them even farther away from me. "Give me the keys," I mutter. "Listen to what I have to say, then I will." I sit back a bit, but I'm still leaning a little into the passenger side. "I did listen. Now give me the keys before I drop kick you into the middle of-" He closes the gap between us, pressing our lips together. Wait. What? Did he really have the nerve to lean in and kiss me? Yet I don't feel intruded on. Usually I'd feel violated, and hate every second, but I don't. His lips taste like mint, as if he just had a whole pack. They're warm and soft, but I think twice about relaxing my expression. _Better to act violated than satisfied_, I think. He comes away from me, and immediately his face turns red, but he smiles. "It was the only way I could think of to shut you up," he says awkwardly. I look into those blue eyes. The same blue eyes of the girl who slapped me only moments ago. The same girl who now probably hates my guts. The two were exactly the same. The hair, the eyes, even some of their facial expression were exact copies. Could it be that I'm really falling for him? The one person who it seems so wrong? I put logic behind me, and let my heart take over by saying, "Well, it worked." "So you'll stay?" His voice is just a whisper, but it is full of hope. "Yeah, I guess I'll stay." I get out of the car, and add, "Park it around the back, will you?" "Sure thing miss." He pretends to tip the brim of a hat. I stride into the house. Brady and Thalia are watching the news. I'm about to make a comment, when Thalia stands up, and beats me to it. "Can we just have a normal conversation? Please? Without you acting like you're better than everyone else?" She asks. I look at her baffled as she goes on, "I can't take it any more. It's getting old, and it's annoying the crap out of me. It's sick and tiring." "Ok," I shrug. It's the only word I can seem to get out. "And if you're going to stay here, you better follow the rules." "Yeah, yeah," I say trying to speed up the conversation, "I get it. Follow the rules, Annabeth is leader, so on and so forth." "Gram has rules too." "Oh, I know about those. Those have been set since before I can remember." We both stand there in an awkward silence. What now? This is literally the first ever semi-civilized conversation I've had with Thalia. "Now, if you will excuse me," I say finding a way out of this moment, "it seems to be a few minutes before dark, and it looks like we're almost out of firewood." "Firewood? You're going to go chop down a tree? At this time of day?" "Yeah, why not?" I say this so nonchalantly, it scares me. I start to walk into the kitchen, and out the back door. "Do you even know how?" She asks suspiciously, following me outside, where it has started snowing again. "Of course. I did everyday during the winter. It was the only thing I was good for back home. According to my parents anyway." I grab the axe that's leaning against the side of the house. "Aren't you afraid of getting hurt?" She's still following me. Why can't she just leave me alone? And since when was she worried about me getting hurt? "Sure," I say, scoping out the perfect tree, "but what's life with out a little fear?" I find the right tree, and am about to swing the axe, but Thalia still hasn't left. "Move behind me or walk about twenty feet back the way you came," I tell her. "Why?" "Because," I answer, "when the tree falls, I don't want you to be under it." I hear her feet shuffle in the snow, and stop behind me. Great. So she's not gonna leave. "Did you have the dream?" She asks. "What dream?" I say in between swings. "The one where we're here, and I attack you." She hesitated on the last part. "Oh, uh, yeah, actually, I did. How'd you know about that?" Again, I seem so calm, it's starting to worry me. Oh God. Did that kiss give me a personality change? "I had it too." Her answer didn't really surprise me, and I don't know why. "Where were you? Before you came here?" Before here? I was in the desert. And before that, I was... Where was I? I don't even remember how I got into the desert in the first place. Why can't I remember? Everything I remember is fuzzy. No clear images, no clear thoughts. Did someone erase my memory? Or at least attempt to? "I was, uh," I struggle to form a sentance. I stop chopping at the tree, and look at Thalia, "in the desert. Death Valley, I believe. Though, I'm not sure how I got there." "So you're telling me that you woke up in the desert with new clothes and a car, and you have no idea why?" I can tell she's trying to pick her words carefully. Like she's afraid of sending me overboard and I'm going to start hacking away at her. "Well, I woke up in the desert. I got the car and everything else another way, but, yeah, I have no idea why." She studies me, and I look back at her. She has a look on her face, like she's trying to figure me out. Like I'm hiding something. I really want to tell her that I'm not lying to her, and that I'm not hiding anything, but I second guess myself, and decide not to. Thalia gives a single nod, and walks back off towards the house. I wish she knew how different they were. Bellatrix and her. I will admit, the do look alike, but the resemblance stops there. You can tell Thalia is scared of being related to Bellatrix. It's almost like she's afraid she'll turn into her. I sigh, and begin hacking away at the tree again. Within minutes, the tree starts to fall, and I have a sudden urge to yell timber. I think better of it, and sever the small piece of bark the holds the two halves of the tree together. I drag the tree back to the backside of Gram's house, and begin to remove the branches. It doesn't take long since the tree is only about ten feet tall. As soon as that's done, I section off the giant log, cutting it into smaller logs. Then I cut the smaller logs into fourths. When all the work is done, I carry all the wood inside, and place it with what is left next to the fire place. Still no sign of Gram. Huh. I wonder where she is. Everyone else is asleep, and the house is eerily quiet. Even my breathing seems to mess up the order of the quietness. I make my way to my room, and I collapse onto my bed. I take off my boots, and let out a deep breath. It just hits me that this is the first time I've had the chance to sleep in a few days. I close my eyes, thinking it will only be for a moment, but I fall asleep instead. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the origin of some of the names

The next morning, the sunlight seeps into my room. After awhile, it annoys me so much, I feel almost forced to get up. I walk out of my room, still in my clothes from yesterday. I do have something new though. A plain, silver bracelet that's around my left wrist. I know what it is instantly. It's an enchanted bracelet that stops the flow of magic to the magical being that wears it. The individual who wears it cannot take it off. Only the person who put it on can take it off. They're only used by the ministry on small criminals that are on probation. Other than that use, they are illegal, but they're sold on the black market pretty regularly. So, to stay with them, I must have a disadvantage. I see how it is.

I walk out into the living room, where everyone except Annabeth and Briana are sitting. Well, there's still no Gram. Seriously, where could she be? Who knows. Right now I need to find Briana and apologize. It's been weighing heavily on me. It hurt seeing her crying because I left her, or was going to leave her. I could tell I broke her heart. Let me tell you, it's worse. She had a person, someone apart of her family, breaks her heart. It will have a worse impact, than, say, a boy breaking her heart.

"Where's Briana?" I ask the people watching tv.

"Uh, I know she's awake. I believe she's in the study," Brady answers me.

Andrew looks up at me and smiles. So that kiss wasn't a dream... Great...

"Don't go talk to her," Thalia says, getting up from the couch and facing me.

"Why not?" I ask. Is she really denying me contact with my sister?

"Because," she says, "I don't need you messing with her. You broke her heart just last night, and I'm not going to let that happen again."

"Whatever," I snap back at her. "I can talk to her if I want."

I make my way to the study, with Thalia trailing, trying to stop me. I ignore her, and slowly open the door. The study is small. It has one bookcase, a desk, and a single window. No Briana. Wait, what? Where is she then? I walk upstairs, and into her room. Still no sign of her. Actually, her room seems untouched. But, that's when I notice it. So small, so unnoticeable, unless you knew what it was. A small black ring, placed on the nightstand. Bellatrix's signature. She has tons of them. She'll leave them every time she kidnaps someone. Of course, there would have to someone there to identify the object, and that would be me.

"Go get the others," I order Thalia, walking over to the ring and taking it into my hand.

"What? Why?"

"Just go get the others. I'll explain then."

I hear her feet retreat out of the room, and not long later, everyone has assembled in Briana's room. I'm looking out the window, with my back to them as they enter. I turn to them. They all look at me, wondering what's going on.

"What's the meaning of all this?" Annabeth asks.

"You tell me." I toss her the ring.

"Are you telling me she's gone?" Annabeth asks after inspecting the ring.

"Gone? How can she be gone?" Thalia's voice comes out in a rush of panic.

I start to pace the room, trying to stay calm. At least on the outside. Forget trying to stay calm on the inside. My mind has gone into overdrive, and my heart is beating twice as fast the normal rate. Ok, so I know Bellatrix took her, but where? Somewhere Bellatrix would have the advantage. So, if it's somewhere she has the advantage, then that means she wants a trade. What does she want to trade? Paramount for Briana obviously. Just where? If only I could figure out where.

I'm so engrossed in my thoughts, I don't even notice what's going on around me. Suddenly, I'm pushed up against the wall. Thalia has her forearm pressed against the front part of my throat, holding me in place. The other hand sticks her wand into the side of my neck.

"What'd you do with her?" She growls at me.

"I didn't do anything," I state, shoving her off of me. "Why do you always assume everything is my fault?"

"Last time I checked, you were a Death Eater," she shoots back at me. "You helped them, you're on their side."

"I'd die before I'd go back to them," I growl. " I mean, how do I know you didn't take her? Your mom is Bellatrix. Or maybe Annabeth or Andrew did it. Considering their father is a Death Eater as well. Perhaps Brady did it. Maybe he was never on our side in the first place."

"You know for a fact none of us did it. And I don't know why you think you can say 'our side'. _You_ are not on our side. You are not to be trusted, and quite frankly, I don't even know why we've kept you around this long," Annabeth finally speaks up. "That's why I put that bracelet on you. To at least ease my mind for a bit."

I look down at the floor. So, they think I did it. They think I'm always the bad guy.

"Guys, maybe she's telling the truth." Andrew's voice comes out quietly, "I mean, look at her, she's just as concerned and worried as any of us."

Did Andrew really stick up for me? Against his own sister?

Annabeth lets out a deep breath and says, "Fine. We'll go find her." She then looks at me. "But if I even suspect that you're lying to us, I'll kill you on the spot. Understood?"

I nod my head, still looking at the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Thalia disapproves, but she doesn't say anything. I know she wants to save Briana, but she doesn't want me along for the ride. She doesn't trust me. Never has, and probably never will.

* * *

"So," Brady breaks the awkward silence, "where are we going exactly?"

We're all packed in my car. I refuse to apparate because it'll alert Bellatrix of our arrival sooner than I want. The boys and Thalia are in the back seat, while Annabeth is in the passenger seat next to me.

"The mountains," I answer him. It was short and quick, just like all my other answers to questions.

"I know that, but where in the mountains?" He asks, a little annoyed.

"Somewhere between Cadillac Mountain and Sargent Mountain. It's in Maine. Part of the Appalachian Mountains."

Again, there's an awkward silence. We've been driving for about four hours now. It's been like this the entire time. No conversation, just a question here or there.

"So, Johanna," Andrew clears his throat, "you knew our father?" Ok, not a topic I was expecting to talk about. Annabeth looks over at me, waiting for my answer.

"Your father? Yeah, I knew him." I sound calm and cool, like it's no big deal. I continue, but I don't know why. It's not something I intended on saying, but I couldn't stop myself. "Nice guy. Once you get to know him that is. Though, he can be a bit bossy, I'm not gonna lie." I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Our father? Nice?" Annabeth seems disgusted by my statement.

"Well, he's more like tolerable," I say. "A lot of people seem to like him. He's not my favorite person in the world, but it is what it is."

No one says anything after that. We drive the remaining two hours, to where I'm sure Bellatrix has Briana. When the six hour commute is over, I pull up to the side of the forest.

"Ok, everybody out," I say, opening the car door. "We walk from here."

"How far?" Thalia groans.

"Only about a mile or so," I answer, walking into the trees.

"Why can't we drive? I see a road right there."

"Because, the later they know we're here, the better off we'll be. She's not going to be alone. That I can guarantee you." I continue walking, and I hear the group follow behind me.

"I wonder if she knows that she's not fooling us," I hear Thalia say.

I pretend I don't hear, and walk along. They do think I'm lying. I mean, I understand why. It's not like I've been totally up front with them, but I haven't been lying to them either. Like, I've been telling them the truth, and if they asked me a question, I'd tell them the truth. I guess with our history, they still think I'm working against them. I wish they knew how far from the truth they were.

Soon, we come to a break in the forest. I hold up my hand, signaling the group to stop. We stay at the edge of the trees. In front of us is a small, rocky clearing, then it drops off. From where we are, we can't see where it leads, but I know it drops down into a small, dark, deep lake. Just to our left is a path that leads down to a small beach.

"If anything happens," I whisper to Brady who is kneeling in the brush next to me. "Take that path down to the beach."

"If anything happens?" He repeats, clearly confused.

"Let's just say, I may finally snap and go over the edge."

He nods and says, "When do we make our move?"

"Soon," I say just to him. Then I address the rest of the group, "Alright, it's now or never. Whatever happens, Annabeth, keep a hold of that stone, or by God, I will..." I trail off giving her a look, and she nods because she understands.

I stand up, and walk into the clearing. Almost on cue, the black smoke appears, then Bellatrix appears with Briana. She is near the edge of the cliff. I step out of the group, telling them to stay near the edge of the forest. Walking into the middle of the clearing, I can see the fear displayed on Briana's face, a few tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm assuming you have what I want," Bellatrix speaks first.

"You would assume correct. Now hand over the girl, and then we'll talk."

"Oh, honey, you know I'm not that foolish. I get what I want first, then you can have your sister."

To my right I see a man step out of the woods and walk up to the others. Mr. Lovegood. His hand is out stretched, waiting for Annabeth to place the object into his palm.

"Don't give it to him," I say, looking at her over my shoulder. Annabeth stands her ground against him, doing exactly as I ask.

"Don't make it harder on yourself, dear," Bellatrix says to me, "but if you're not willing make a deal..." She nods her head, and I see Mr. Lovegood disappear. Bellatrix then gives me a sinister smile. I watch her intently, as she makes her next move. She disappears as well, but not before shoving Briana over the edge of the cliff. I feel my heart pounding in my chest as Briana screams my name as she falls. My feet begin to run. I wouldn't be able to stop if I tried. I launch myself over the edge, and race to catch up to Briana. God, I hope Brady remembers what I told him.

I reach Briana, and position myself underneath her, hoping to soften of impact while hitting the water. I tell her hang on, and to get ready to hold her breath. Not long after, we are engulfed by the murky water. I feel a sharp pain on the back of my head. I know instantly that I hit my head on a rock. I push Briana up to the surface. No one's dying. Not if I can help it that is. I watch as she breaks the surface of the water, and swims to shore.

I start to swim back to the surface, but my body begins to grow weak from lack of oxygen and the loss of blood from hitting my head. Soon, I can't do anything, and I start to sink back towards the bottom. The last thing I see before blacking out, are blond curls breaking the surface of the water.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: okay so this chapter is in third person. There's just a few important things that happen that Johanna misses. And also it's really short. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the origin of some of the names

Just like that, just in that split second, Johanna bolts over the edge of the cliff. Thalia rushes over to hopefully see of Johanna caught herself, but when she sees the toe girls fall to their doom, she shouts the only spell that her racing mind could think of.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She knows it won't stop their fall, but hopefully she'll be able to steer them away from the large boulders that lie in the water below. She uses all her might, but is not able to steer them completely away. Just as the girls break the surface, Thalia nearly collapses from the energy used.

Brady, Andrew, and Annabeth start running down a small narrow path, to the small beach. Running down Annabeth notices Briana break the surface, but no sign of Johanna. _I have to get to her_, she thinks. _She drowning_. Knowing that she won't make it to beach in time, Annabeth makes a rash decision. She jumps off the path, and dives into the murky water.

She jars she arm, but pays no mind to it. She searches the water for any sign of Johanna. She spots a small trail of bubbles coming from the abyss below, as well as a small blood trail. She kicks down hard, going all the way down to the bottom where Johanna lays motionless. Annabeth reaches her, and beings swimming back to the surface. _What am I carrying? A sack of bricks?_ Annabeth thinks, her lungs burning.

She gets Johanna to the surface, and drags her body to shore. AnnaBeth then collapses on the bank, practically gasping for breath.

"Merlin Johanna," she says, "have you been eating rocks?" No one answers her, and she it's up quickly. Johanna is passed out cold, with a deep gash above her eyebrows, and a giant lump on the side of her head.

"Try chest compressions," Thalia says taking her attention off a shivering Briana, and starting to come over. "She probably inhaled some water." Annabeth begins to push on Johanna's chest, but it doesn't seem to have any affect.

Thalia pushes Annabeth off Johanna and checks for a pulse. It's a faint pulse, and very hard to come by, but it's there. Thalia puts her ear near Johana's mouth,,bit she can't hear breathing, yet her chest is moving up and down.

Even though Thalia doesn't know CPR, she does know the Heimlich maneuver. She sits Johanna up, and pushes upward on her stomach. Johanna doubles over, coughing up water. Thalia goes to look Johanna in the face, but Johanna passes out again, falling in the sand. Thalia lets out a sigh of relief, _at least she's alive. _

Brady comes over, and picks up Johanna. The group begins trekking back up the cliff, knowing that this won't be the last incident like this.

"Should we leave the car?" Annabeth asks Thalia.

"Yeah I can come back and get it later."


	13. Chapter 13

"Is she awake yet?" I hear someone say. My eyes are closed, and I'm can tell I'm laying down some where.

"No," I hear another voice reply. This one is closer to me. I know who it is instantly. Andrew. "Amy says she should be waking up anytime now. It's just a matter of waiting."

Wait. Amy? Who the heck is Amy? I seriously want to know what's going on. I try to open my eyes, but my body won't respond.

"How do you even know she's right?" I hear the other person ask. I figure it's Brady since the voice has a deeper tone to it.

"She's a doctor. Remember?"

I hear the first person let out a deep breath, and walk out of the room. The space is completely quiet, except for the breathing of myself and the other person the room I identified as Andrew. I try to open my eyes again, but I can only open them a little before they shut closed again. I'm too weak to do anything. Every so often, I try to open my eyes again, but they continue to shut, making me frustrated. Minutes later, I hear someone else enter the room.

"How is she doing?" I hear them ask. Their voice is higher, indicating that they're female. I assume this is Amy since it doesn't sound like any of the other people I know.

"Better," Andrew answers her. "She's tried to open her eyes a couple times, but it hasn't been a success."

Amy chuckles a little. "That's a good sign. She should be awake soon. Actually, I suspect she can hear everything we're saying. You see, her mind is awake, but her body isn't."

"Should I change the bandages?" Andrew asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. They're looking a little worn. Well, as worn as they can look for a girl who's been in a coma for almost a week."

What? Coma? When did that happen? Seriously, I want answers now. I force my eyes open, and stuggle to keep them open, and I try to sit up. I look at the two people in the room. Andrew is sitting in a chair that is placed next to the bed I'm laying in. The room is familiar. I recognize it as my room at Gram's house. So we're back at Gram's house. When did get here? As I'm sitting up, a woman comes over and gently lays me back down.

"Not so fast," she says, laughter and concer in her voice. "I'm sorry to tell you that you're not Superman. You still need a lot more time for healing."

I stare at the woman, her green eyes looking down on me. She has dark blond hair, and is wearing casual clothing. My eyes widen as I realize who it is. Amy Granger. Thalia's stepmother. But I thought she was dead. I saw her die. She smiles at me sadly as she notices me recognizing who she is.

"But- how-" Is all I can get out.

"I'll explain later," she whispers to me.

I nod, then all of a sudden I feel a long lasting, sharp pain spread throughout my head. I feel the urge to scream, but fight it. Amy lets out a deep breath, and I know she sees that I'm in pain. She takes out a syringe, and gently pushes the needle into the vein that is located the crook of my arm. She releases the medicine into my blood stream, then removes the needle. Within minutes the pain starts to fade away. Amy takes a seat in the chair Andrew was in. When did he leave? I hate it when things slip past me.

"Better?" She asks. Her voice is soft and caring. Not what I would expect from someone I kinda helped murder. "I know you're confused," she carries on. "About why I'm alive, I mean." She pauses for a moment. "As you probably know, it takes a lot of power to preform one of the Unforgivable Curses. Your friend, I must admit, did not have that kind of power. You see, you thought I was dead, but I was simply in a "unconscious dead" state, as they call it. Physically I appeared dead, and medically I appeared dead, but I was not. My breathing was so low it could not be detected. The same goes for my heart rate, and everything else in my body. Everything was working just enough to keep me alive."

I look away from her. I can't stare into those eyes. They put shame and guild upon my shoulders.

"I'm not mad," she says. "You did what you had to do to protect Paramount. It's safety is all that matters."

Words don't leave my lips, I'm too weak and guilty to talk.

"I'm going to let you rest now. I'll send someone up later to check on you. I suggest you try to get some more sleep." She gets up quietly, and smiles at me. She walks out, gently closing the door. There's a certain air about her. I'm not quite sure what it is. I can tell she's not mad. She let it go, but I know there's something more. It's like there's a motherly air about her. Always forgiving, always caring. I close my eyes, relax my body, and slip into a light sleep.

* * *

I wake up to someone opening my door and walking in. I open my eyes groggily, and slightly turn my head to see who it is. I half expected to see Andrew, but it was his sister instead. Accompanied by Thalia, as if she were a body guard.

"How's your head?" Thalia asks, emotionless. She only glares at me. I don't know what her problem is, but it's almost like she's annoyed that I woke up.

"Thalia, stop it," Annabeth scolds. "Just go back downstairs. No one asked you to come up here, anyways."

Thalia mumbles under her breath, and walks out.

Annabeth smiles at me, and rolls her eyes. "I never understand her," she says. I sit up, resting my back against the headboard. Annabeth frowns at me. "You really stop rushing this. Too much, and you could really hurt yourself. It's still potentially fatal."

"Since when has that stopped me?" I question.

"Yeah, well, that hasn't stopped me." She sits down in the chair, but doesn't make a move to lay me back down.

"Why?" I ask. "I mean, what made you save me? You had the power to let me die. You even told me that you would let me die."

She lets out a deep breath. "Because I see through it all." I give her a puzzled look, and stare into those blue eyes that her and Andrew share. "I know I don't show it around the others. I act like I hate your guts, but I know you mean well. Thalia doesn't see it, but give her time."

"See through what?" She must be talking about my walls, or at least what's left of them. I'll try to play dumb, but I'm not sure if it'll work. She's searching through me, and she's getting closer to the truth.

"Your walls, and the thing is, I have them too." She looks at the floor, like she's remembering something. Her talking speeds up, and her voice sounds like she's on the verge of tears, "Because it's easier to throw up walls and push everyone away, than to let them get close and lose them over and over again."

"But it doesn't truly keep you from losing people, does it? Keeping your real self away from everyone, I mean." My voice comes out a quiet whisper, but it doesn't sound like the me with walls up. It's the real me. She broke my walls. Annabeth finally succeeded in breaking me.

Annabeth looks at me with a curious look. In her eyes, I can see that she wants me to go on, so I do. "Yeah, you can kinda protect other people by pushing them away, and try not to lose them, but in the process, you lose yourself. It's impossible to keep people safe and keep yourself at the same time. Of course, it's even worse, when after awhile you want to take down your walls, but you just don't know how. For so long, you act a certain way, but you hate every minute of it. The people you've pushed away for so long think you're trying to fool them, but you're not, you just want to be you." My voice starts to rise, and I start rushing my words. My mind is telling me to stop, but I have no control. "The thing is, you don't know how to come across it, and you just get so frustrated. Then, you do something irrational just because you want to prove a god dang point. And even then it seems you can never fix the damage you've caused, and it just eats you alive. It's like, no matter how hard you try, no one seems to understand."

I stop suddenly, and my face immediately grows hot with embarrassment. Maybe I said a little too much. I look up uneasily at Annabeth. Her eyes are wide in realization. I know she knew more than the rest of the group, but I don't think she knew this much.

"You never wanted to be our enemy, did you?" She asks. I look at her. I'm not sure what my face looks like. Probably just like how I feel on the inside. I actually feel guilty. All the pain and trouble I've caused them. I tried to make everything go in their favor, but seemed to hurt them more than help them.

"It's ok," she says, like she understands unspoken words between us. She looks up, out the window. I see her face freeze for only a second. I follow her gaze, and I see Brady dragging a log out of the forest for firewood.

"You know," I say, changing the subject. My mood is not as grim as it was just moments ago, and I actually have a small smile on my face. "He likes you." She looks at me, eyes wide. "I don't care," I say, shrugging it off. "He is a sweetheart. A little clumsy and sometimes awkward, but he tries."

There's a weird silence, then I add, "So, how many times have you guys kissed?" She looks taken aback by my question. "Oh, come on. I know you have."

"Uh, once. Just once, but, for the record, _he_ kissed _me_." Immediately after the words come out, Annabeth looks embarrassed. I chuckle a little. I think about asking if she knows about Andrew and I, but decide to save it. I don't think this is the time.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed, and stand up. Annabeth disapproves, but I don't wait around to have her stop me. I walk out the room, and down the stairs. Everyone is in the living room. Amy looks up, probably expecting me to be Annabeth, but turns angry when she realizes it's me.

"What are you doing?" She scolds me.

"Walking around," I answer back. "I got tired of sleeping."

She lets out a deep breath as she walks up to me. She turns me back around, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. She leads me back up the stairs, brushing past Annabeth in the process. I can feel my body growing weaker by the second. The sudden energy hype I had didn't last for long. When we get back into the room, she guides me over to the bed, laying me down.

"I need you to know that too much at one time is very dangerous. I don't need you dying." She pulls a blanket over me. "Get some rest. And no getting up." I see her eyes look over me, probably making sure everything is ok.

"What's this?" She asks taking my left wrist in her hands.

"Bracelet," I weakly say, "Enchanted one."

She smiles. "Would you like it off?"

"Nah," I say, "it'll be taken off in time. I'm not going to push trust."

She nods her head, and walks out. I lay there staring at the ceiling, until I finally fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the origin of some of the names

extra disclaimer: the first dialogue part is not mine. I heard it while I was watching tv, and just had to use it. Credit goes to the writers of Agents of SHIELD

It's not long when I wake up again. I toss the blankets off of me, and slowly place my feet on the floor. Almost on cue, Amy swings open the door.

"No," she says sternly.

"Darn it," I say to myself.

"Back in bed. Now," she commands.

"It's like you have some sixth sense that tells you whenever my body lifts up off the bed," I say. "Beside, I just wanted to stretch my legs. And look, the color in my cheeks are coming back." I grab her wrist, and move her hand to pat me on the cheek. I grin, happy that I can just play around, but Amy doesn't look very amused.

"No excuses," she says. "Back in bed, right now. The color coming back doesn't mean anything. You woke up not even two days ago."

I let out a breath, and lay back down, pulling the blankets back over me. Amy takes out a syringe. I say, playfully, "I'm not sure if I like Doctor Ganger. She's bossy," I pause as she sticks the needle into my arm, wincing a little. "And pokey."

"Well, Patient Johanna," Amy retorts is a less playful tone, "is stubborn and unruly."

"And grateful," I add. "I hope you know that."

"I didn't do it alone," she says. "Without Annabeth, you might still be at the bottom of that lake. And without Thalia, you would've died from the water in your lungs, and no oxygen. Your head wound could go a small while without treatment, but it was still severe."

"Yeah, I guess I do owe them my life. Don't I?"

Amy doesn't say anything, she just keeps going on with her daily treatment routine that she established.

I hear someone lightly tap on the door. I look up and see Annabeth leaning against the doorframe.

"Bad time?" She asks.

"It is if you're here to bust me out," I say. Then I try my British accent and add, "Because the warden has extended house arrest."

"Ugh," Amy says almost disgusted, as Annabeth and I are laughing, "horrible accent."

Amy walks out, brushing past Annabeth. Annabeth comes and sits down next to me. Her and I have gotten closer. Actually, we've gotten really close. Which is surprising since we practically hated each other two weeks ago.

She takes my left wrist into her hands, effortlessly removing the bracelet. "I think you've earned it." She pockets the object, then says, "I'm going to assume the answer is no, but have you see Thalia?"

"Ah, no, I haven't seen her. Why?"

"She's just been gone for hours. Gram's starting to get worried," Annabeth says, getting up. "She'll come back eventually." She leaves the room, not even bothering to close the door. Where could Thalia have gone? I decide I'll try to go find her. There's no telling what could happen to her.

I get up, making sure no one is there to stop me. I down several ibuprofen pills, considering I did wake up from a coma not too long ago. I sneak out the window, not wanting to be stopped by Amy. It's unlike Thalia to be out this long. I know she'll go off, but she always comes right back. I figure that she might of gone back to get the car. I haven't seen it at Gram's house.

Thanks to Annabeth, I can finally use magic. I apparate to about third of a mile from the clearing. I'm not sure which direction it's in. I decide to turn into my animagus form as a wolf. People always ask me how I can do that. There's never really a clear answer. I had an old friend of mine help me. He said it would give a great advantage in this mission. To be honest, this is the first time I've ever felt the need to change.

It's a totally different feeling. Being an animal that is. There's so many things you have to learn to do different. Of course, there are some perks. Especially for me. I can move fairly quickly through the woods, and even try to track down Thalia by her scent.

I raise my nose in the air, trying to pick out anything that smells like Thalia. I finally get a scent that comes from the east. I start that way, my padded feet lightly stepping over the bushes. I come upon the clearing, and spot Thalia standing in the middle of it, staring into the sky. I stop, just waiting for her to do something. When I realize she's just going to stand there, I start to step forward. My padded foot lands on a twig, making a loud noise. Thalia immediately takes action, and dives into a ditch. I bound out of the trees, trying to reach her, but she just flat out disappeared. I look into the ditch, but there is no sign of her. I decide to stay a wolf. Being the normal me may be too much at one time. I run off, hopefully to make her reveal herself from wherever she is.

I hide in the bushes just on the edge of the forest. A few minutes pass, and Thalia comes out of the ditch. Her eyes light up when she sees the car. She opens the driver's side door, and slowly climbs in. Crap. She going to drive away? I quickly change back into my human form, and apparate into the trunk of the car. It's cramped, and dark, but it'll do. Wherever she goes, I go.

I'm stuck in the small space for six hours before the car stops. I hear the car turn off, and the door open and close. I wait a few minutes before apparating out. When I'm sure Thalia's gone, I apparate out of the trunk, stretching my arms, legs, and neck. In front of me is a grocery store. I decide to wait outside next to the car for Thalia. That is, until I notice a group of people walking into the store. To anyone else, they're normal looking people. Strangers to most people, but to me they're enemies. Death Eaters. I don't know them by name, but I know what they're capable of. I don't know what they're here for, but part of me is saying they're here for Thalia.

I start running towards the doors of the store, changing into a wolf in the process. When I burst into the building, everybody starts screaming. I guess it's because I'm some sort of man eating predator. Shouts of people and cries of children hurt my now keen ears, but I don't care about any of them. I bound through the aisles, trying to find Thalia. I catch sight of her just as one of the Death Eaters grabs her from behind. I charge at the man, launching myself onto his back. He falls to the ground, and Thalia manages to get out of his grip.

I then turn to her, and grab at her pant leg, making sure not to grab any skin. At first, she tries to get me off, but figures out I'm trying to help her. I tug her towards the exit, but she soon gets the message and follows me as I lead her out. I keep running, leading her away for the store and straight to Gram's house. When we reach the beginning of Gram's mile and a half long driveway, we stop for a moment. I sit down at her feet, waiting for her to walk.

"Thank you," she says, looking down at me. "I wouldn't suspect this from a wolf, but then again, you are just a big puppy, aren't you?" She pets my head, scratching behind my ears. "You know, I think I'm gonna keep you. If that's alright that is."

Keep me? What? She can't keep me, I'm a human... Oh, right.

"So, are you a boy?" She asks sweetly. What? Ew, gross. Who even wants to be of the male gender? Then again, I guess she has no idea. I stay silent, and just look at her. "I guess you're a girl then." My tail starts to wag, signaling that she's correct. She smiles,"I think I'm going to call you..." She trails off, thinking to a name. "Skye!" She snaps her fingers, pretty pleased that she thought of a good name.

She starts walking down the path. "I'm not sure how much Gram'll approve. She's a nice lady. You'll like her. Word of advice though, stay clear of Johanna. She's not the nicest person in the world, but I give you full permission to bite her if she ever annoys you in any way."

I look at her curiously. It's so weird to have Thalia talking about me to my face. So far, she pretty nice. I guess I never get to see this side of her, since we got off on the wrong foot. The entire walk home, Thalia tells me all these things about herself and the others. It's like she's filling me in on what's happened so far. Truthfully, I think I've learned more in that short ten minutes than I never known.

When we reach the house, Thalia opens the front door, and steps in. She holds it for me, allowing me stay next to her.

"Thalia!" Briana jumps up from the couch, wrapping her in a hug. I growl at Briana, trying to play the part. She jumps back, frightened.

"It's ok," Thalia says to me. "That's Briana. It's her sister who's evil."

I start to wag my tail, and slowly walk up to Briana, sniffing her hand which she held out to me.

"Thalia," Gram says, "I will not have a beast like that living in my house."

"And yet, she lets Johanna live here," Thalia mutters. Then she starts to argue with Gram, "Skye is not a beast, Gram. She saved me from Death Eaters. They attacked me. Please let her stay." She leaves out the part on where she was when they attacked her. Thank God she did. It would seem pretty suspicious if a wolf saved you from Death Eaters in a grocery store. Gram looks at me, trying to decide my fate. I figure I'll stay a wolf for as long as I can, considering it makes everything much more peaceful and less stressful.

Gram lets out a deep breath, then says, "Fine, she can stay, but of she steps out of line, just one time, she's gone. Understood?"

Thalia nods her head, and has a smile on her face that stretches from ear to ear. It's nice to see her happy for once. So much has gone the wrong way for her. At least something good has her happy for now. I just don't know how I'm going to explain that her new best friend is really her arch rival.

"Thalia, did you happen to see Johanna? She disappeared a few hours ago. I have no idea where she went." Amy pipes up, changing the subject.

"Actually, I have not been attacked by Johanna today," Thalia says a little bitterly.

"At least she's trying," Annabeth says. "Why won't you just give her a chance?"

"I'm sorry," she says. "It's just hard to put my trust in someone who's screwed me over so many times."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Annabeth says. I can tell she starting to get irritated. Obviously, they've had this conversation before. "She feels bad about what happened. She wants to help us."

"I understand that, but how could you believe anything she says? Like, waking up in the desert. Seriously? That's one of the worst told lies I've ever heard." I brush my head against Thalia's leg, and she places her hand on the side of my face, petting softly.

"You two can talk about this later," Gram says. It looks like she's heard this conversation several times as well. "Now, Thalia, that animal is your responsibility. I suggest you go shopping for it. The sooner the better."

Thalia kneels down, petting me even more. "Let's make you a domestic house dog," she says. "Sound good?"

Andrew laughs, speaking up for the first time in a while. "I don't think you want to take her with you. Don't know how the pet store will take you bringing in a wolf."

"You sure it's a wolf?" Brady laughs along with him, "Doesn't act like the body it's in. It's already a domestic house dog by the way it acts."

Thalia glares at them. "You're just jealous that I have a pet and you don't." Her voice is light, and you can tell she's trying hard not to laugh.

"If I wanted one, then I'd have one," Brady jokes back. He then becomes serious with his next statement. "But if you are going shopping for it, I'm going with you. We don't need you getting attacked again."

"Me too," Andrew says, standing up. "We can take anymore chances."

"Look at you. You have the big strong men escorting you wherever you go," Gram adds to the comedy. It's rare that she plays around, and it's nice to see that she feels comfortable enough to do so.

"Whatever," Thalia says, "let's go." Her and the boys walk out of the house, quietly closing the door behind them.

Annabeth sits down on the floor, her back against the couch and her legs stretched out in front of her. I come over to her, laying down and placing my head in her lap. I can feel her tense up, but she soon relaxes. She's probably still a little uncomfortable with the idea of a wolf living in the same house as her. I then feel her cold hand run through my fur. It's actually a little calming. For me at least. Briana flips through the channels, stopping every once in awhile to watch a show before it goes to a commercial. I'm not sure what the adults are doing. They left the room when Thalia and the boys left.

Annabeth is still playing with my fur when the front door swings open. A girl steps in from the cold outside. She has long dark brown hair and dark eyes, much like my own. She looks familiar, but I'm not sure who it is. I growl at the girl. By my terms, she's a stranger. I see Briana stare at the girl, almost in horror.

"Shut up dog," she orders me. "Since when did Gram get a guard dog anyways?"

"You better be carful on what you say," Annabeth growls menacingly, standing up "this "dog" is not what it seems to be. Who are you anyways?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Well, just for you. I know who that is." She nods her head towards Briana.

"Do you now?" Annabeth raises an eyebrow.

"Of course," she says, then she addresses Briana, "but I must admit that I thought you would mature better. You still look like you're ten. What are you supposed to be now? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Thirteen," Briana says through gritted teeth.

"Has it only been three years? Man Jo, I could've swore I got you out of my life five years ago."

Then it hits me. The hair, the eyes. They're exact copies of my father's. I never thought I would ever see any of them again. But nonetheless, here she was standing before me. Someone who I never wanted to see again. The main person who tormented me before I left. My sister, Raquelle.

"I'm not Johanna," Briana says, again through gritted teeth.

"Oh," Raquelle says, "my apologies then. You two look so alike. Sorry you have to share traits with that freak."

"She's not a freak," Briana says, irritated.

"So you know her? Again, I'm so sorry." Then she changes the subject, "Who are you then?"

"You don't remember do you?" Briana's voice catches at the very end.

"Am I supposed to?"

"I guess the name Mary doesn't ring a bell."

"Mary?" My sister says, "Yeah, but she's dead."

I stand. I can't listen to this anymore. I walk into the kitchen, and nudge open the back door. It's still snowing. The cold doesn't get to me because of the excessive amounts of fur, but I instantly begin to to shiver when I change back into my human form. I pace around in the snow, in my clothes that I've probably been wearing since my flight over the cliff.

This can't be happening. Out of all the people in the world, Rocky had to show up. To be perfectly honest, I would take Bellatrix over her any day. All of a sudden, my shock and disbelief turn into sudden rage and frustration. I snatch up the axe, and begin hacking away at the nearest tree. I try not to scream too loudly, I don't want anyone coming out and see me. Of course, I'll give up this whole wolf thing for just a moment. Just long enough to confront my sister.

I soon get tired of hacking at the tree, mostly because there really is no tree left, but I still have a lot of energy to get out. I turn to a different tree, and begin punching at it until my knuckles become bloodied. After a small time, I stalk back into the house. I take a towel off the kitchen counter, and wipe off the blood that all over my hands. Of course, it's replaced by more, but I don't really care. When I walk into the living room, the girls look up from their conversation.

"Well, well, well," Rocky says with a hint of sarcasm, "if it isn't the freak herself." I stay silent as she walks up to me. I have slipped inside my shell. It feels like home all over again. And with the feeling of home, comes my personality that I had when I was there.

"I see you still can't talk." She comes even closer. There's about three feet of space between us.

"I see your heart is still as hard as the sound of your name," I retort.

"Did you really just talk back to me?" She closes the gap between us, and grabs me by the collar of my shirt. I don't say anything, I just stare at her, waiting for her to hit me. That's how it always happened. If I stood up for myself, I got hit. If I didn't, I got hit. I never really won.

Rocky begins to laugh. She lets go of my shirt, and steps back half a step. I look at her like she's gone mad, and begin to walk away. Next thing I know, I'm falling to the hardwood floor, and Rocky is twisting my ankle with her foot in ways it's not meant to move.

"What?" She says, laughing like an evil mad man, "did you think I was going to let you off the hook? How stupid can you be?"

I feel a scream start to escape from my lips, but I resist the urge to. I place my forehead on the floor, ball my right hand into a fist, and slam it down on the floor. The pain is practically unbearable. I feel blood run down my knuckles from the pressure of my fist. I get up, but it's a struggle. I can't put any weight on my left foot, but I know for a fact it's not broken.

"Gonna cry, squirt?" Rocky laughs again.

I only stare at her. I have a scowl on my face.

"Are you going to cry?" She asks again, this time with more emphasis. I open my mouth to answer, but she cuts me off. "Of course you're not." She comes close to me, and almost has our noses touching.

"Good to see you too," I hiss in a hard tone.

She smirks and gives me a shove. "Now buzz off."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the origin of some of the names

"I can't live with that," I practically yell. I glance at Andrew who's looking at me like I'm crazy. He, Brady, and Thalia came back not long after Rocky and I's little scuffle. Thalia freaked out when Annabeth told her that she couldn't find Skye. Thalia all but burst into tears. She had gone out to make her new companion feel at home, and now her new pet is gone.

I was in my room when they came home. I miraculously made it up the stairs. Andrew came in, wanting to see what's wrong, and more importantly where I've been.

"Sorry," I say when I notice his look. I give him a sheepish smile. For the past half hour I've been venting to him, and I can tell he hasn't experienced a girl venting her problems.

"Come here," he says. He stands up and wraps me in a hug. I don't hug him back, I just stand there with my arms by my side. "It'll be ok. She'll be gone in a couple of days. She's just on a road trip."

"I couldn't even handle ten minutes. How am I supposed to handle a couple days?" I question into his shoulder. He's considerably taller than me, at a height of 6'4.

"Just don't pay any attention to her." He lets go of me, but still looks into my eyes. He smiles then says, "That's what I did to Annabeth for her first and second year."

"Oh my god," I gasp, slapping him on the arm. "You are so mean."

Just as he and I start laughing, Annabeth comes in. She's always the one who comes and talks to me. Probably because she's the easiest one for me to talk to. I'm not very good at talking to adults. Talking to the boys would just be awkward. I don't want to tell Briana anything, because I don't want to worry her. Of course, you know what my relationship with Thalia is like.

I know it seems I'll only talk to Annabeth because she's the only one left out of elimination, but it's not that. The thing is with Annabeth, is that she's so easy to talk to. There's just an air about her that makes you feel comfortable. It's like she understands everything you're talking about, and everything you're going through.

"Can you give us a minute?" She asks, looking at Andrew.

He shrugs, and says, "As long as you don't kill each other." He winks at me, but Annabeth jerks him out of the room, and slams the door.

"Where have you been?" She says sternly, turning to me.

"I... Uh...," I stutter, thinking of what to say. I can't tell her that I'm Skye. She'll for sure tell Thalia, but what am I supposed to say? That I decided to go hiking in the woods? Annabeth looks at me, waiting for my answer.

"I was... I was out," I quickly say.

"Out?" She repeats. I know she doesn't believe me. "Where out?"

"You know," I slowly say, "out with people." Ok, so I probably shouldn't have said that.

Annabeth narrows her eyes at me. "Out with people?"

"Yeah, you know." I pause for a moment. "I was just out. You know how that works."

"For Merlin's sake, Johanna!" She shouts at me, "where have you been?" All of a sudden, I'm picked up in the air by an invisible force, and thrown against the wall. I fall to the ground pretty painfully, but none of that matters right now. I look up at Annabeth, and she's staring at me in horror.

I quickly pick myself up, and rush out of the room, and down the stairs. I'm not sure if Annabeth is following or not. When I get into the living room, everyone looks up at me.

"Gram, I need you to somehow get a hold of Jacklyn. I need her here now," I say. The words come out tripping over themselves. "And you," I point at Brady, "come with me."

He gets up from the couch, and follows me.

"What is it?" He asks as we enter the study. I don't answer him. I walk up to the bookcase, and start pulling out books.

"Where is it?" I mutter to myself, as books fall onto the floor. I pull on a large book, but it doesn't come off the shelf completely. I hear a click, and the bookcase slides open, revealing the top of a staircase.

I grab Brady's wrist, and practically drag him down the stairs. We enter a pitch black room. I search the air above me for a chain to pull, so I can turn on a light. When I find it, I yank on it. A single bare lightbulb dimly illuminates the room. A table sits in the middle of the space, with an extremely old looking book on top.

"Jo, stop," Brady says, taking me by the shoulders. I come my senses and realize that I've been panicking. "You need to calm down. What is this all about?"

"It's about Paramount," I say, getting out of his grip. I slowly walk over to the book, and begin flipping through the pages.

"What about it?" He asks. I still flip through the pages, stopping every so often to read a certain part.

"We were wrong about it." I look up at him. He's standing on the opposite side of the table, clearly confused. "Paramount is not two separate things like we thought. They're the same thing." I pause for a moment. "Or they're in the same place at least. The key is the stone, that we have right, but the power is inside of the stone."

"Ok, so?" His tone of voice indicates that he doesn't see why I'm making a bog deal about it.

"This is bad, Brady. This is really bad. The power feels threatened. I know it sounds weird that the power can think for itself, but that's just how it is. Now, because it feels threatened, it's giving Annabeth an uncontrollable power so it'll stay safe."

"Uncontrollable?" Brady now sounds worried at the mention of Annabeth's name, but he doesn't seem as worried as he would've a few weeks ago. As we stare at each other, a figure comes down the stairs.

"Oh, thank god you're here," I say once I realize who it is.

"I came as soon as I could," Jacklyn answers. "What's going on?"

I sum up everything that I told Brady, and wait in silence when I am done. Jacklyn stares at the ground, trying to process it all.

"Sounds like it's her emotions that control the power," she says.

"That only happens in books," I say, practically cutting her off.

"Yeah, but it real. I'm pretty sure that's what happening. I think she has these conflicting thoughts and emotions that are clashing with each other. We probably don't see it because she keeps it all bottled up inside of her, but that makes it worse." She pauses, thinking on what to say. "So, to get rid of those clashing emotions, we must remove one side."

"Are you sure it's the emotions?" Brady asks.

"Positive," she answers. "And personally, I think you need to stop flirting with her." Jacklyn gives Brady a stern look. "She's obviously confused on whether she likes you or not. I think that's one of main conflicting things. The second thing I think needs to be removed is you, Jo." She now turns and looks at me. "She's torn between relationships. She wants to trust you, Jo, but she doesn't want to lose Thalia. That puts her one the fence, causing tension."

We stand in silence for a moment. I let Jacklyn's words sink in. The more I think about it, the more I realize how right she is. I do cause tension between Thalia and Annabeth. It's almost like Thalia feels replaced. Jacklyn and Brady start talking about something, but I just stare at the wall. I zone out, thinking about nothing in particular. Brady heads back up the stairs, leaving Jacklyn and I alone.

"How did you know?" I ask her, "About everything that's happened since you left?"

"Briana's been sending me updates," she smiles.

"Briana?" I asked, partly shocked.

"She's not all she seems. You do know that right?" She laughs, "Or has she fooled you all?"

I roll my eyes, chuckling to myself. Briana sending Jacklyn updates? Not something I would've thought of.

"You know Jo," Jacklyn speaks again, "she's becoming more and more like you everyday."

"Yeah," I say, walking back up the stairs. "It's starting to worry me."

Jacklyn doesn't reply as we head back into the study. I push the bookcase back into its place. I start placing the books back onto the shelves. I'm not even half way done when I hear a loud crash and a deep roar. I look over at Jacklyn who has the same expression as I do.

We rush out the room and into the main part of the house. I'm not sure what I expected to see, but I wasn't expecting to see what I did. Everyone who was in the room had some sort of injury. Gram comes out of the kitchen, just as bewildered as I am. I look up above me, Amy is rushing down the stairs.

Annabeth is cringing in the corner, obliviously scared. Andrew doesn't look badly beaten up. He only has a black eye, but he's holding he head as if he hit it hard. Brady has small cuts on his hands, face and neck, and so does Briana. Thalia looks the worst. She has a pretty nasty split lip, and has blood coming out of her nose. She also has a gash across her forehead, with blood running down her cheek. There's glass on the floor. That's probably where most of the cuts came from. I don't have to ask what happened. I know paramount acted out again. The emotions thing is a logical explanation, but something is telling me that it's not. This whole circumstance doesn't seem to be linked to emotions.

Everyone looks at each other for a moment. Should I just walk out? To help Annabeth, I need to be out of the picture. I need to leave. I decide to not say anything, and just leave. I can't tell anyone anything. It's pretty awkward to walk out of the dead silence. Thalia glares at me, and I know she thinks I had something to do with this. When I'm outside, I look back one last time. I let out breath when I see someone. Of course Thalia decided to come after me. She always does.

"Where are you going?" She asks. Blood is still dripping down her face, but it doesn't seem to faze her.

"Away," I answer. I can't tell her anything. I can't put her in danger.

She takes in a breath and nods her head like her suspicions have been confirmed. She doesn't say anything else as she walks away.

I walk into the woods surrounding the house, and sit against a tree. I don't know how long I'm there. I'd venture to say a few hours, but after I feel like it's been enough time, I change into my wolf form, and walk back to the house.

* * *

Went I reach the front door, it's, of course, closed. I sit in front of it, and begin scratching at the door. It's dark now, and I don't want to be stuck outside for long. It takes a few minutes, but someone finally opens the door. I look up and see Brady.

"Hey Thalia," he calls as I force myself into the house, "that mutt of yours is back."

Thalia's head rises from the book that she's reading. She shoots up from the couch, and runs up to me. She kneels down, and wraps me in a hug.

"I knew you'd come back," she says, pulling away from me. Her wounds have been dressed, by Amy I assume.

Thalia yawns after she lets go of me. "It's been a rough day. I'm out."

"Same here," Andrew says, standing up.

"I think all of you need to go to bed," Gram says. A few people nod, but everyone stands up. They all shuffle single file up the stairs. Thalia brings up the back, with me by her side. Everyone goes into there respective rooms. Jacklyn takes my room, since technically I'm not there. Thalia walks into the last spare room, and sits on the edge of the bed. I guess Annabeth wanted to be separated from everyone. Thalia's stuff is neatly placed in their appropriate places. The room looks absolutely perfect.

"It's usually not this clean," Thalia says to me. "Annabeth kicked me out. Not sure why. She's been acting a little strange. Ok, a lot strange. Just like earlier, she like broke some glass, and sent the shards flying at us. Though I really don't think it was her. She looks scared and taken aback by the entire thing. Personally, I think Johanna had something to do with."

I jump up on the bed, and lay down next to her.

"Did you see Johanna?" She continues, "she walked out of the house, and just left. She wouldn't tell me where she was going. I think she went to go consult with Bellatrix or some other Death Eater. I think she's still with them." She sighs, changing the subject ever so slightly, "I don't know why I haven't killed her yet. She's a threat to us, and she needs to be gone. You know? Annabeth says that I can trust her, but I don't know. I need to protect the others. Dumbledore told me it was my job."

I don't really know why Thalia feels comfortable in telling me all this. It's probably because she thinks I'm an animal that doesn't understand her, and won't be able to tell anyone. Thalia stands up, and I jump off the bed as she then starts to get in it. I guess she has no intention of changing out of her clothes.

"You can sleep up here, you know," she says looking down at me, and patting the bed next to her.

I stare at her for a second, then lay down right in the place I was standing. I don't care if I'm an animal or not, there's no way I'm sharing a bed with Thalia. That's not going to happen.

Once she realizes I'm not joining her, she sighs and turns off the lamp. It's not long when I start to hear her snore softly, and not even a split second later, I do the same.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the origin of some of the names

That's how the next few days go. Annabeth is withdrawn from everyone. She mostly spends time in her room alone. Brady has kept to the plan, and has stopped flirting with her. It's hard to tell if it's working since no one sees her.

I'm a little ticked off at Andrew. All he does is sit there and do nothing. For his sister I mean. I can understand if you don't want to spend every moment together, but at least go comfort her. She's going through an extremely hard time right now, but no one's there to help take the weight off her shoulders.

Briana has been a little quiet lately. It's almost like she's hiding something. Jacklyn also seems to be sketchy lately. Truthfully, the people who have been normal at all are Gram, Amy and Thalia. But still, those strange days roll into a week. Still in all of this, I'm a wolf. I was worried that I would randomly change in the night, but that never happened.

It's brisk morning, when I walk outside. My padded feet walk across the same path as the day before. It was a normal thing for me. I just need to clear my head from everything that's been going on. All I do is walk up the driveway and back. It's not much, but it's something to do.

On my way back home, I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see. I see everyone in the front yard. No sign of Gram or Amy. There's a few burly men all dressed in black. Thalia, Annabeth, and Brady are fighting the men, but are overpowered. I bound up the driveway, and launch myself at one of the Death Eaters. The death eater takes a small wooden beam that's laying against the side of the house. He swings it at me like a bat. It hits me in the side, and I go flying through the air with a loud yelp. Before I land on the ground, I change back into my human form. I groan as I skid across the driveway, holding my side. I can't pick myself off of the ground, I'm in too much pain. Someone walks up to me, and when I look up, it's Andrew. He has a sinister smile on his face. It's the last thing I see before he slams his heel down on my face, knocking me unconscious.

* * *

"Where are we?" I ask. I have no idea if there's more people in the room, but I assume there is. I pick myself up off the floor, and sit against the wall. No one answers, so I take the time to look around the room.

Thalia and Annabeth are both looking at me. Thalia has that usual glare. Annabeth on the other hand looks defeated. Brady is passed out beside them.

"How long have I been out?" I ask, not caring about my first question.

"Only a few hours," Thalia bluntly answers. Then says when she notices me glance at Brady, "He took it first. The torture, I mean. I figure they'll do it to us all eventually."

"Where's Briana?" I questing again, looking around the room for a second time.

"With them," Thalia nods her head towards the barred door.

My face immediately falls. Briana won't be able to stand half of what they'll do to her. I've been present at a few things like this. Bellatrix made me watch. Let me tell you, it's not pretty.

"That's not what I mean, Malfoy," Thalia says, "I'm saying she's one of you. Her, Andrew, and that sketchy friend of yours. They're all death eaters."

"No, Briana wouldn't-" I say, shocked at Thalia's words.

"Yeah, well, she did," she says cutting me off. I look at Annabeth, and notice something is missing. She nods like she understands my unspoken question. They took Paramount. They just won one of the greatest battles. And we just lost.

"Now," Thalia says, "I don't know what your job is, but they should've known that we would figure it out, and get rid of you."

"My job?" I repeat. What is she talking about? But then it clicks. She still thinks I'm a death eater. She thinks I brought Briana over to their side

All three of us girls stand up at the same time, knowing what's going to happen. I know Thalia's going to try to kill me. I don't know if Annabeth will stop her or not. Thalia reaches behind her. She's probably going to pull that pocket knife of hers out. Then her face freezes, and she frantically begins checking all her pockets. Annabeth walks up to me, and places something in my hand. The knife.

Thalia's face contorts in anger at Annabeth. I flick out the blade, checking it out. It's actually a really nice knife. I walk up to Thalia, knife in hand. Her face has changed yet again, and now she looks like she's accepting the fact that I could end her life, but it's still sinister looking.

I raise the knife up from my side, and hold the handle out to her, the blade gingerly held in my hand.

"I believe this is yours," I say. Thalia looks at the knife, then at me. She snatches it out of my hand, and closes it, sticking it back into her pocket.

"I told you we could trust her," Annabeth says, with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah," Thalia gripes.

I give a little sheepish smile. Annabeth never gave up on me. I don't know what it is, but I actually feel a little at peace now that Thalia (hopefully) trusts me more than she did ten minutes ago.

I look towards the door when I hear footsteps approaching it. Jacklyn comes down, all superficial looking. She's accompanied by Andrew and some other goon. She opens the gate, and the three of them step inside, wands drawn.

"Aw, is he still out?" Jacklyn says, looking at Brady. Her voice is filled with mock pity.

"Well, considering you did Merlin knows what to him for an hour and a half," Annabeth retorts, glaring at her brother.

"Don't look at me like that, Annabeth," he spits at her. "Father gave you your chance. You were just stupid enough to not accept it."

"You know she would never join Voldemort's side," I say to him, equaling his tone.

"How dare you say his name," Andrew snarls at me. "You filthy Mudblood." I feel my breath catch, taking a step back. Then I decide to not be intimidated.

"You know, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," I growl, stepping towards him.

Jacklyn points her wand at me saying, "Stop while you have the chance, Malfoy."

"Johanna, stop," Annabeth whispers, grabbing my shoulder. "It's not worth it. Not now."

Jacklyn smirks, "I really wish we came down here for you, Jo. I would have a fun time getting my hands on you. Sadly, we came here for her." She reaches forward and roughly grabs Annabeth's arm.

"Let go of her, you bi-," I curse, not caring about Annabeth's warning. I swing at Jacklyn's face, making contact. She staggers back a couple steps, almost falling on her back.

"I guess there has been a change of plans," she fumes, her face red from anger. "I hate it when plans change." She glares at Annabeth, hissing, "Your butt has just been saved again, but don't think it'll go on forever. We'll get our time together soon."

Andrew and the goon grab me, each with one arm. They drag me out of the cell, and into a main room. When I look up, I see stone walls and dusty furniture all around me. We must be in some sort of abandoned castle. I assumed we were back at the Malfoy Manor, but that must've been too risky. They drag me into another side room, throwing me onto the floor.

"You two get out," Jacklyn barks at the boys. "This one's mine."

The goons exit, leaving the room eerily quiet. Jacklyn doesn't wait three seconds before she hisses, "_Crucio_!"

The pain is agonizing. There's really no words to describe how painful it was. It's almost like you're being burned alive, having your skin ripped off, being stabbed over and over, having your insides twist into a knot, and breaking every bone in your body all at the same time.

Jacklyn laughs hysterically. I don't utter a scream or shed a tear. I already made up my mind that I will not give them the satisfaction they want. Then I hear a loud boom. The pain stops momentarily as Jacklyn smiles.

"They must've found their wands then," she says. "All I can say is, they're either seriously injured or dead."

Dead? No. No, they can't have died. How would they die? Then I realize it was a remake of a prank Jacklyn and I did a couple years ago. We made a copy of another student's wand. We rigged it to blow when it came in contact with the heat of a human hand or a temperature higher. Let's just say, the poor kid was in a coma for two weeks, and we were all but expelled.

Jacklyn mutters the curse again, and the pain comes back. I'm able to make out fast footsteps over Jacklyn's laughing.

"Stupefy!" Someone yells. Jacklyn flies back, hitting the wall. It takes her a moment to regain her breath, but she does, and she shakily rises to her feet. I roll over and see Thalia breathing heavily, her wand outstretched in front of her. So she didn't fall for the trap. People really underestimate her too much. Annabeth is standing right behind her, supporting a half conscious Brady.

"Granger," Jacklyn growls, "I should have known. Mrs. Lestrange told me all about you. About how much of a worthless freak you are." Jacklyn pauses for a moment, still smiling. "Do you miss your stupid muggle daddy? Good-for-nothing Mudblood."

I roll my eyes. Technically, Thalia's a Half. Jacklyn never could tell the difference between the two. I stand. You know, all these quick recoveries are starting to scare me. I shuffle behind Thalia. I don't want to be in the middle of this scuffle.

"Oh, so you've been talking to my mother too?" Thalia spits at her, "It's a shame that you can't even say her first name. What are you? Scared? She said herself that I take after her." Thalia's voice rises as she continues. "Is that why you couldn't say my first name? Huh? Is it because you're scared of me? Is that it?" Thalia's breathing even more heavily now. "Crucio!"

Jacklyn falls to the ground, screaming in pain. It doesn't last long. I can tell Thalia's hesitant of using the curse. It's not something she does, but she wants revenge. She wants to see Jacklyn in pain.

I walk up behind Thalia. I'm not sure what made me do it. Quite truthfully, I wasn't able to control myself. "Do you need me to do it?" I whisper.

"No," she growls, not taking her eyes off of Jacklyn. "She took Briana away from us. She killed Amy. She deserves to pay." She turns to me, taking her eyes off the girl. Jacklyn lunges at Thalia, but Thalia was quicker. She already had her knife pulled and ready. Thalia turns back around, stabbing Jacklyn in the chest. Jacklyn falls to the ground, the knife still in her chest, and blood gushing out of her body.

"I really hate seeing you like this," Thalia says to Jacklyn. "I'm going to grant you some mercy. Avada Kadavera." Green light comes from her wand. Jacklyn lays of the ground, motionless. She was dead. We all stand in silence for a moment, but then we hear people running in our direction.

"Come on," I say, running to a door and opening it, "let's go."

"We have to get the necklace back," Annabeth says.

I bite my lip. We do need to get it back, but Death Eaters will be on us at any moment. Plus, Brady doesn't even look like he can walk.

"Ok," I say, complying. "You two get Brady out of here. I'll find Paramount and get it back. I'll meet you outside."

"I'm not going to let you go alone. You'll get killed," Thalia says.

"I'll be alright," I say, trying to hurry.

"Fine," Thalia says, handing me my wand. "But if you're not out soon, I'm coming in after you."

They waste no time getting Brady through the door. I run in the other direction, staying against walls and in the shadows. I check what seems like every room, but come up with nothing. I end up going down a giant spiral staircase, and into what seemed like catacombs. I open the only door down there, and find Paramount. It's held in a glass case, guarded by only one person.

The person looks up at me, and I curse under my breath. It's like they knew I would go find Paramount. They know I can't attack the one thing that's closest to my heart.

"Briana," I clear my throat. "Nice to see you're ok."

"Yeah, now that the tables are turned," she says, drawing her wand.

"We don't have to do this," I try to reason. I really don't want to hurt her, but it's at the expense of the world.

"I think we do," she says, launching herself at me. She doesn't even try to use her wand. Mine flies out of my hand, rolling across the room. She pins me to the floor in record time.

"I'm supposed to kill any intruder who comes in here," she says. "If it were one of you four, I'm supposed to make it long and painful. But since you came sooner than I expected, I'll just have to make it long." Her hand begins inching towards my neck. I hear the door open again, and heavy footsteps.

"Get off of her," I hear Andrew say. Briana follows his order, getting quickly to her feet. "I've got a special job for her."

He picks me up off the ground turning me to face him. He smiles, and I feel disgusted. To think that I kissed him. To think that I could have possibly liked him. I wanted to gag at the thought.

"Imperio," he whispers in my face. I immediately feel my mind stop working. Anything that I was thinking, anything that I was feeling was wiped away. I try to move my arm, but my nerves won't respond.

_You're mine now_, Andrew's voice says in my head. _Just a mindless minion. That's all you'll ever be. A mindless minion_. He chuckles in my head, and I can see the real him smiling in front of me.

"Now here's what I want you to do," the real Andrew says, "Go find those idiots you've been hanging around with. I want you to get rid of them. Make their deaths mean something. Understand? No curses. Leave Brady for last. The other two are our top priority."

I feel my head nod. Andrew hands me my wand.

"And you," Andrew growls at Briana, "go with her to make sure she gets the job done."

Briana walks out in front of me, and I feel my feet begin to step after her. I try to stop, but there's nothing I can do. Andrew's too strong. The curse it too strong.

The next thing I know, I'm out in the courtyard. Briana stays in the shadows not wanting to be seen. The three are sitting on a fountain ledge. I guess they weren't worried about being discovered. Annabeth looks up. She stands, saying something to me.

"Did you get it?"

I continue walking towards them. I still try to stop myself. I walk closer to Annabeth, and feel my arms reach out. My hands latch onto her neck. Her eyes widen at my attack. She begins to choke, and this gets Thalia's attention. Thalia jumps on me, releasing my grip.

We wrestle on the ground, but Thalia wins. She sits on my chest, holding my wrists down with her hands by my head. Her eyes are angry, but then become curious as she looks into mine. I instantly know that she knows that I'm under the imperius curse.

"Annabeth," she calls, "she's being controlled."

Annabeth comes over, seeing the same thing Thalia is.

"Snap out of it," Thalia growls desperately. She takes her hand off of my wrist, slapping me across the face. This gives me time to unseat her. I push her off, scrambling to my feet. Just as I do, Annabeth rams into me, pushing me against the wall. I fight, but she holds strong.

"Who was it, Johanna?" She asks me. "Who put you under the curse? I know you're in there somewhere."

I fight the curse just enough to mutter: "Andrew." After that, I immediately fall back under it, fighting Annabeth's grip.

"It was Andrew, Thalia," Annabeth yells to her friend. With Annabeth's attention taken off of me, I push her down on the ground. Thalia starts toward me, but Annabeth stops her.

"Go find Andrew, and snap his wand. It's the only way to stop the curse unless he does so," she says getting to her feet. "I'll hold off Johanna." Thalia looks at her for a second, then races off back into the castle.

Annabeth pulls out her wand, and I do the same.

"I don't want to hurt you," she says. I fire a spell at her. She dives out of the way, barely missing it.

"Expelliarmus," Annabeth shouts once she's on her feet again. My wand flies out of my hand and lands in giant hedge. I hear myself growl out of frustration. I run at Annabeth, tackling her. Her wand leaves her hand, going just out of reach. My hands waste no time going around her neck. I squeeze, and she begins gasp for breath. She was helpless against me. Brady was no help, and there was no way she could get unpinned. I watch as her pupils start to become smaller.

Then, all of a sudden, I let out a breath. I had control of myself now. I look down and realize I still had a hold of Annabeth's neck. I quickly let go, and get off of her. She begins gulping in air and coughing. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Thalia sprint out of the castle towards us.

"We have to go," she says between breaths. "I already have Paramount. Andrew was right behind me."

We all walk over to where Brady was. Grouping together, someone apparates us. Before I disappear, I see Andrew push Briana to the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the origin of some of the names

We arrive at a house. It takes me some time to process what just happened. I look up at the building, and realize that I've seen this before. This is Thalia's house. We walk inside, and I immediately get flashbacks on what happened last time I was here.

Thalia and Annabeth throw Brady on the couch. Thalia tells Annabeth and I to get cleaned up. I find it a little odd since Thalia looks as bad as we do. I walk into the bathroom and notice what she meant. I guess she was less beat up. I have a cut that goes across my cheek. How did I not notice it? I guess after awhile you get used to pain. I wash it out, and put some medical tape on it that I found in the medicine cabinet.

I walk back out to the living room. Thalia hands me a can filled with Merlin knows what. I look at the contents, and immediately want to eat it. I think better of it, because I don't think I can stomach anything after what just happened.

When the two girls have their backs turned, I pour the stuff in the trash can under the kitchen sink. Quite truthfully, I'm glad I didn't eat it. It looked like some sort of grey sludge.

After we eat, Thalia shows me around. The house is small, but it's cozy. Three bedrooms are on the main floor. Thalia says there are stairs that lead to the attic. As we walk around, my eyes flick to anything that looks out of the ordinary. They map out quick and easy escape routs as well. After she shows me everything, she heals Brady just enough so he can get more comfortable.

I offer to walk him to the guest bedroom, telling Thalia that I'll sleep on the couch. At first she seems a little uneasy to let me do so, but she doesn't stop me. It's not a long way, but it takes forever since Brady is so weak. When we reach the room, I lay him down on the bed, and put a blanket over him. I quietly walk out once I realized he has slipped into sleep.

Back out in the living room, I lean on the counter that separates the living room and the kitchen, watching Thalia throw stuff away. As I watch, out of the corner of my eye, I see a small figure come out of the hallway. I turn my head and see nothing. I shrug it off and turn back to Thalia, but my vision is blocked by a solid black cat staring at me in the eyes. It hisses at me, and I jump back from the sudden appearance of the animal, letting out a small scream. After jumping back, I ram into the back of the couch, falling backwards over it, and I hit my head on the coffee table as I fall to the floor. Annabeth comes out of wherever she was, and Thalia looks over at the counter at me. They both suddenly burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," I mumble, picking myself up.

"Cats?" Thalia chokes out between laughs, "Out of all things, Johanna Malfoy is afraid of cats?"

"I'm not afraid of cats," I say in a matter-of-fact way, "I just don't like them very much."

"Yeah, because you're a dog or something," Thalia says, snickering at the thought.

I open my mouth, but then figure she must not have seen me change when I was attacked at the ambush.

"Yeah, a dog," Annabeth says, her voice harder than before. I get this feeling that she saw. I hope she doesn't tell Thalia. Maybe she will, maybe she won't. It's hard to tell. I still can't look at her in the eye. I almost killed her. I almost murdered her. When I look at the clock I see that it's way past midnight.

"I guess we should get some rest. We need it," I say.

"Yeah, I guess we've had a full day today, huh?" Thalia says.

Without another word, Thalia slips into her room, and Annabeth goes into the Master. I settle down on the couch. It takes me awhile to fall asleep, but I finally do. Thank god I finally do.

* * *

The next morning, I'm pretty sure I'm the first awake. The only light in the house is coming from the sunrise. I slowly get up from the couch. My back aches, and my neck gets a sharp pain in it when I turn my head to the right. I wince a little as I walk to the backdoor. I open it, and sit down on one of the lawn chairs. The air is humid, and the birds sing to each other. After a few minutes, I can't take all the joy anymore, and go back into the house.

I turn on the tv. I make sure it's not too loud. I don't want to wake anyone up. I turn on the news. The first thing I see is the weather forecast. There is a ninety percent chance of rain later today, which is to last until sometime late Wednesday. With all this rushing around the world, my internal clock has been off big time. Currently, according to the news, it's Monday.

It's not long until another noise interrupts the morning order. I hear a bedroom door open, and feet walk across the hard wood floor. Annabeth appears, and she sits down in the chair that's next to the couch.

"Hey," I say. She smiles, but it looks like it takes all her energy to do so. I notice dark purple bruises around her neck in the shape of hands. That was my doing. Those are my hand marks. I feel guilt come over me.

"Sleep good?" She asks me, bringing back to the here and now.

"As well as one could on a couch," I answer her, grinning a little.

"I think that's a first," she says.

"A first for what?"

"I think this might be one of the only times I've actually seen you smile." She pauses for a moment. "When you're not drunk that is."

"Never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Considering you could've killed yourself, no, I'm not."

She stands up, and walks into the kitchen. She searches for food in the fridge. The news anchor drones on, but I doesn't drown out the noise Annabeth makes.

As I watch her, she looks worn and tired. She looks like she carrying a heavy burden on her shoulders. I think about her brother turning out to be a Death Eater. Her world must've crumbled when she found out. He had no love for her. And if he did, it would only be if they were on the same side. He forced me to try to murder her. Her own brother, forcing people to kill her.

"I'm sorry," I say suddenly. She looks up at me. "About Andrew, I mean."

"It is what it is," she says, trying to shrug it off, but I can tell that it effected her a lot. I hear her breath catch as she tries to hold back tears. It's just too much for her at one time. When I look up, she quickly looks away, trying to conceal her tears.

She doesn't speak for awhile, so I figure the conversation is over. I walk into the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. Annabeth is still standing there, staring off into space. A few tears roll down her face as my presence snaps her back to reality. My heart aches for her. I end up doing the unthinkable. Something that I haven't done in what feels like forever.

I slowly walk up to Annabeth, and wrap her in a hug. She doesn't cringe away, and her body doesn't become tense. It's almost like she was expecting it. Like she's welcoming it. Everything that she's been holding in comes out. She begins to sob into my shoulder. We stand there awkwardly. She has her hands by her side, while mine are wrapped around her. At first I feel like it was a mistake, but grow more comfortable. If we're going to spend this much time together, we need to learn how to comfort each other. How to be there for each other through thick and thin. I don't care if they don't trust me, I'll do my best to help in anyway I can.

It seems like forever when we finally come apart. My shirt sleeve is now wet from her tears, but I don't mind. Almost on cue, Thalia comes out of her room all happy go lucky.

"Whoa," she says, suddenly stopping when she sees Annabeth. "Who died?"

I can't help but grin at her comment. If it's one thing that I've absolutely grown to love about Thalia, it's her awkwardly blunt sense of humor.

"No one died," I say. "This time anyways."

She raises her eyebrows at me. She picks at my shirtsleeve, examining the dark spot from Annabeth's tears. She looks from Annabeth to me a few times, before nodding her head. She doesn't say anything, but I know she's figured out what happened. Or at least, I think she knows.

"So," she says, her mouth full of food that she got from who knows where, "What's the plan for today?"

"Nothing, I guess," Annabeth answers her.

"Well I got news for you," she says swallowing and speaking more clearly. "Whatever thing I grabbed back at wherever we were, wasn't Paramount. It was a fake one."

"So they still have the real one?" I ask.

"I would assume so," Thalia says. "So what do we do?" The two girls look at me, like I'm the one who's going to call the shots.

"Um," I say looking at Annabeth, "if I remember correctly, you said you were leader." I pause. "So what's your call?"

"Johanna, that was a long time ago," Annabeth says, shaking her head.

"A statement is a statement," I counter.

"Ok," she draws out, thinking, "then as leader," she stops as if calling herself leader was uncomfortable. "Johanna, I order you to come up with a plan."

I chuckle a little. "Well, I think we should split up. Going as a group has proved to be dangerous."

"I'm not going to let you go alone, if that's what your saying." Thalia say, sternly looking at me. "Last time, you got controlled."

"Ok, I won't go alone, but we can't all go. In my mind, one casualty is better than four. We'll go in without a set plan. We have no idea where the key actually is. Two of us will go, me being one of them, and two will stay, one being Brady. I'll give you guys a second to decide. We don't have much time."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the origin of some of the names

When we arrive back at the Death Eater hideout, I start to second guess myself. Annabeth decided to stay with Brady, while Thalia accompanied me. It took me awhile to figure out where we were going exactly. Turns out, what ever hideout we were taken to was an abandoned castle. Just it was in Romania. We decided to go at night. We figured we could sneak in easier.

The full moon above us, gives us little, but some, light. There is no easy way to actually get into the castle. We end up having to scale a wall, and jump down into the courtyard. Once there, everything started to look familiar. The courtyard, with double doors to one side that leads to what looks like to be a main room. We sneak through the pair of double doors. They lead to the main room that I was tortured in. In front of me, I see a dark hallway, lit by medieval torches placed at regular intervals. I see the same thing when I look to my right. To my left I see a doorway that leads to the cell that we were held in. I scan the room again, and see something new at my right. Jacklyn. She's still there. Dead and as pale as a ghost. She's laying in a pool of blood, the knife still embedded in her chest. Her open eyes stare blankly at the ceiling.

My heart aches seeing her like that. In all my years I've spent with her, I never thought that she would turn against me. I never thought that she would be killed right in front of me. Part of me just wants to forget what I promised myself. I promised myself to never cry. Crying is for the weak, and the weak never survive. Yet, I have the urge to break down and cry. Jacklyn was more than a friend to me. She was family. At least, the family I never had. You rarely saw us apart. Whenever one got in trouble, you knew it was both of us. We teased each other like sisters, but never got mad at each other.

Thalia walks over to the body, bringing me back to the real world. She pulls the knife out of the body, and wipes it on its blood stained shirt, cleaning it.

"Split up, or stick together?" I ask, trying to overcome the lump in my throat as she walks back over. My voice echoes in the large room. There's not a Death Eater in sight. I find it odd, even though I was one myself. There's always guards. Then again, if Andrew's running this place, that could explain it all.

"We'd be stronger together, but if we get caught, then no one will be able to come and help," Thalia answers me, scanning the room as well. "If we were to split up, then who knows what could happen. You know what happened last time when you went alone. We can't risk that again."

"So let's stick together," I say, answering my own question. Thalia nods and starts towards the left hallway. I follow her, almost stepping on her heels. I hate having to go into this blind. We have no idea where Paramount really is. There's probably three hundred rooms in this building. Along with secret passageways.

We take the first right, and go up a narrow stone staircase. The room we come into is about half the size as the one below us. Again, there's no guards. Part of my mind reasons that it's because they're all sleeping.

This room is very modernized compared to the rest of the castle. There's new looking couches and a fire place which is lit. There's several bookshelves, and expensive looking rugs. There's even a giant muggle tv. For people who hate muggles, they sure love their technology.

At the other end of the room, I hear the sound of voices, but only two. A male and a female. The distance distorts them, and I can't make out any words.

"Andrew and Briana," Thalia whispers to me. I look up, and see that she's right. Out on the distant balcony is a tall, blond haired boy, and next to him is a shorter, dark haired girl. Thalia and I sneak closer, trying to figure out what they're saying.

"We were so close," Briana says, her voice being carried by the hard wind that's outside. "I should've done something when I saw that the curse was broken." I immediately know that they are taking about the other night.

"There really was nothing you could've done," Andrew replies. "I just overreacted. I'm sorry for that." They sound like they had some sort of fight, and are now making up.

He leans in and kisses her. They press up close against each other. It takes all my energy not to gag. Andrew's hand then slides up Briana's side, lifting her shirt up. My face becomes hot from anger, and I can feel my hands curling into fists. It makes me sick that Andrew would lead a girl on like that. On top of that, Briana doesn't even seem to mind. It's almost like they've done this before. Soon, I can't take it any longer, and I leap out of our hiding spot, breaking the two people apart. Andrew looks bewildered, as I stare at him dead in the eye.

"You do not touch my sister. Do you understand me?" I growl at him.

Andrew smiles at me. "Well, if I can't touch her, then I'll just have to go for you instead." He swings his foot high, kicking me across the face. The force sends me against the stone wall, where I hit my head really hard. The world spins a little, and can't help but think that my quick recovery from the coma is starting to take its toll.

"Johanna!" I hear Thalia yell. I look up and see her advance on Andrew. I'm seeing double, so I'm not sure where she is exactly. Briana stands in the corner, watching Andrew and Thalia swing at each other. Surprisingly, Thalia wins, and she holds Andrew against the railing by the neck, with her wand pointed at his head.

"Where is it?" She growls a him. Andrew only laughs, with a smile stretched across his flawless face. Wait. No. Don't think that. Andrew's evil, I can't like him. Everything about him makes me sick, yet it makes me want him even more.

I look back at Briana, and her two figures start to merge into one. There's something different about her. Thalia staggers back, coming back into my vision. Still with my eyes on Briana, I notice what it is. She's wearing the key. No wonder Andrew was amused. Here Paramount was, not ten feet away from us, yet we think it's lock away and heavily guarded. I grab Thalia, making sure she's not in contact with Andrew. Getting to my knees, I grab Briana's wrist, and quickly apparate back to Thalia's house.

We arrive in the living room, and Annabeth and Brady look up in surprise. Thalia looks pretty mad at me. Briana fights my grip on her wrist, but I only wrap my arms around her, pressing her back against me.

"Annabeth," I say, "you still got that bracelet?" She nods her head, and pulls it out of her pocket. She keeps that thing in her pocket? Either she knew this was going to happen, or she has major trust issues no matter what she says. Personally, I'm going to go with the first one. She tosses it to me. I catch it and put it on Briana's wrist.

Briana goes overboard, and screams at me, "Get off of me!" I release her, but she doesn't seem satisfied. She shoves me towards the wall. Again, my head slams against it. My hand flies to the side of my head, and I slump to the ground, groaning in pain. I stand back up, and now I'm seeing triple along with all voices sounding distant.

"Jo, are you alright?" Annabeth asks me. Her voice is worried. I must look out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just-" I say, trying to form a sentance. "Wait. Is the room spinning to anyone else?" It's the last thing I say before the room fades away, and I hit the hard wood floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the origin of some of the names

I wake up to someone making noise by rummaging through something. I roll over onto my side, groaning and putting a pillow over my head. Hold on. Pillow? I register what I'm laying on. A bed. Bed? When did I get here? I sit up, and squint from the excessive light. I would guess it's about late afternoon. But when did I get into the guest bedroom?

The person comes over and lays me back down. Thalia. She's holding a syringe. I nearly faint again at the sight of it. At first, I didn't mind needles, but after Amy, I can't stand them. Thalia forces me to extend my arm. She stabs me with the needle, and it hurt. I must admit, Amy was much more smooth when it came to injecting me with stuff.

"Sorry," she says as she yanks the needle from my arm. I guess I must've made a face.

"What's with this family and needles?" I ask. My voice sounds dull and absent of all emotion.

Thalia rolls her eyes, partly amused. "What's up with you and almost dying everyday?"

I smile, "You got me there."

"Now," Thalia says seriously, like Amy, "I don't care what your reasoning is, you will not, and I repeat, will not, leave this bed until I say so. Got that?" She raise an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe I'll obey that rule. How long will I be in here?"

"A few days. Depending on what Amy says."

"What? Amy's here?"

"Ah, no, she's not. She's with my dad. " Thalia pauses for a moment, like she doesn't want me knowing anything. "Well, he doesn't know who she is, but I guess that's ok."

"So she's sending letters?" I decide to drop the subject. It's obvious she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah," she say, sticking yet another needle in my arm. "She sent the first one. I replied, talking about what happened to you. She told me what to do. So currently, I'm the onsight doctor."

"Was it the coma?" I ask, wincing as she pulls out the needle.

"Pretty sure that's what it is. Considering you were out for a couple of days." She puts the medical stuff away, and sits down in the side of the bed. She lets out a deep breath, and says, changing the subject, "It took me awhile to realize why you brought Briana here. Smart thinking."

"So you got the necklace?" I ask. Thalia nods her head. "Where's Briana now?"

"Upstairs in the attic. She says we're holding her hostage, but-" Thalia shrugs. "I just want her to realize the mistake she made. I want her to come back." She voice catches near the end of her sentence.

"She will," I say, reassuring her. "It's my fault she went to them."

"It's not your fault," she says. "Bellatrix can persuade anyone. You know that." I open my mouth to say something, but Thalia beats me. "Enough talk. Get some rest." She stands up, and walks out of the room.

I don't fall asleep until that night. Just like the day before, the next days were the exact same. I stayed in the guest room, not being bothered by anyone. Thalia would come in periodically to do whatever medical stuff, but that's it. When day four rolled around, I was finally allowed to get out of bed.

I walk into the living room. Briana was down from the attic. Thalia said she could go around the house as she pleased, but she really only stayed in the attic. Briana didn't look too happy. She still had the bracelet on. The others didn't seem to mind her grumpy attitude.

Thalia says something about going to the store. I think back to last time she did that, and suggest we all go together. She looks at me quizzically. Last time we went somewhere I said we should not go as a group, now I'm saying we should go as a group. Brady says it's a good idea. Annabeth looks like she doesn't care.

We decide to go some where in America. The sudden change of continents could confuse the death eaters. We group together, even with Briana. We can't leave anyone here. Someone apparates us, but I have no idea who.

It's night when we arrive in America. I look around me. I raise my eyebrows at Thalia who's standing beside me. A warehouse? Brady and Annabeth look just as confused as us. I know instantly it was another trap. They just never stop, do they?

Briana stands in front of us, smirking. She holds the bracelet in her hand triumphantly.

"We're too much alike," she says to me. Death eaters creep out of the shadows behind her. "It can't tell the difference between us."

Thalia, Brady and Annabeth draw their wands. I go for mine, but remember it's still in the hedge at the castle. I don't even know why we bother. We always lose.

"Give us the necklace back," Briana says, "or die trying to keep it away from us." The Death eaters start firing spells at us. I know they won't fire killing curses until they know they'll hit us. They live in fear of killing each other.

Like the unskilled duelers we are, we begin backing up as they step forward. I dodge the spells coming my way. We continue to back up. I know this will come to an end soon.

I start to feel a light breeze blow through the building. So we are not in an abandoned warehouse, but a giant, unfinished office building. I still back up, but stop when I feel the ground beneath my feet disappear. I look back, and see that I'm standing in the edge of an unfinished window. The ground in hundreds of feet below me. The death eaters stop, and Briana walks out from the crowd. She walks right up to me, a smirk still across her face. She takes her finger and pokes me in the shoulder, just hard enough to make me lose my balance. I lose my footing, and fall over the edge. My hands grasp the jagged concrete.

Annabeth screams my name as she reaches down to help me back up. I stretch my arm, and get a hold of her hand. With all her attention on me, Briana takes the time to shove her out of the window as well. I lose my grip on the concrete, but keep a hold on Annabeth. She grabs a rusty pole that's sticking out of the crumbling concrete, and I can tell it take all her energy to hang on.

"Let go of me," I shout to Annabeth. She looks down, unwilling to do so.

"You'll die if I do," she says, tears forming in her eyes.

"We'll both die if you don't. Better one death than two."

Annabeth still looks at me, unsure of what to do. It's at that moment that I see my life flash before my eyes. Every memory, every action.

I remember my family. How they loved me, then suddenly they treated me like the devil. I remember the chores I had to do, and long to go back to those days. I remember making my own meals since my mother refused to cook for me. I remember getting excepted into hogwarts and how happy I was, and how relieved my parents were to send me away. I remember my years at hogwarts, with my friends. All the fun times we did together. The realization of my death has just set in, but I don't feel scared. It's what I was told to do. I was to protect Paramount at all costs. Even if it meant my life. Annabeth's grip tightens, and I know she's making a big mistake. She wants to keep a hold of me.

"Annabeth," I call. She looks down at me, tears falling from her eyes as well. She opens her mouth to protest, but I stop her by saying, "let me go. Please."

"I'm so sorry," she whispers. Her voice is mostly carried away by the wind. Her hand lets go of me, and I do the same. There's a small sense of weightlessness for a moment, but only a moment.

I hit the ground, and hear several cracks from different parts of my body. My vision becomes blurry, and I feel my heart beat begin to slow. My breathing becomes shorter and shorter every time it goes in and out. I feel a warm sensation around me, and I know it as my blood pooling. I hear screams near me, as I realize that the group has rushed down to come find me. The pull into Death's arms become stronger and stronger, but I refuse to fall asleep.

I'm surrounded now, and all three people are on their knees, begging for me to hang in there. Annabeth is the most frantic, holding my face in her hands, pleading with me. Thalia, even though she want to do anything she can for me, tells Annabeth that's there's nothing they can do.

I feel my eyelids droop at every passing second. I try to bid them farewell, but it's if as Death has a hold of throat, not permitting me contact with them. My eyes close, and immediate darkness takes over my entire body, and grips it until my last breath leaves.

A/N: wow. What an ending. You know she had it coming. She was going to die some time. But I have bigger and better plans don't worry. Thanks for sticking around with me, and actually reading this. It means a lot. Really it does. 3 Until next time


End file.
